The Designer and the Mechanic
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Castiel Novak is a successful gay fashion designer who was never loved by his brothers and could never be in a meaningful relationship. Dean Winchester is a divorced retired navy seal, his wife abandons him and his two children, and he has come to terms with him being gay. They meet and fall in love at first sight.
1. Castiel Novak

**Castiel Novak is a successful gay fashion designer who was never loved by his brothers and could never be in a meaningful relationship. Dean Winchester is a divorced retired navy seal, his wife abandons him and his two children, and he has come to terms with him being gay. They meet and fall in love at first sight. **

_**The Beginning**_

Castiel

I am sitting in my limo, hating that I have to do an interview for a magazine today, I prefer to remain silent, I love making and designing clothes but sometimes I wish I wasn't famous

"Castiel remember to be polite the last interview you had didn't go so well" said my assistant and best friend Charlie. She and I met a few years ago in college, she was from a town in a small town in Kanas, couldn't wait to escape it for city life.

I was just the opposite, I was born into an incredibly wealthy family, my mother died in child birth and my father died in a plane crash before I was born, I never got to know my oldest brother Michael, he is busy running the family business so we never talk.

Lucifer was the one who took on the responsibility of raising me and my brother Gabriel who is two years older than me, despite being named after Satan he was the prefect older brother and father, he is a big time lawyer now, I get to see him sometimes but not as much as I would like, on the other side I see Gabriel more than I would like, I love my brother but he is a hard person to be around, he is loud and has a horrible diet mainly just eating candy,

"oh and remember you promised you would come to Kanas with me"

it is Charlie's birthday and she is making me go to her home town,

"I still do not see why you want me to come with you"

she laughed

"because you are my New York best friend, I want you to meet the rest of the family"

I sigh

"only because you are my best friend" she smirked "now let's practice question Castiel how is your love life?"

"none of you concern"

"Castiel!"

"fine I am not seeing anyone special at the moment"

"good boy now tell me about the fall line up you have planned this year"

"if you are referring to the clothes I have designed then you will have to wait and see them"

"Castiel this is a preview interview for the big show you have to give out more information than that"

"but you know how I feel about that"

"fine whatever" I

laugh

"thanks for finally giving up"

"I'm not giving up I am simply thinking of a new way of going about this" I smile and look out the window.


	2. Daddy Dean

Dean

"Ben get down here your breakfast is getting cold" I yell up to my ten year old son

"Daddy" said my five year old daughter Mary

"Hello sweetheart"

I pick her up

"Your cranky brother still not up"

she snuggles into me, she looks just like my mother did, blond hair and green eyed, I was married right out of high school to my girlfriend Lisa, we were an okay couple but when I decided to join the navy that's when our relationship went south, I only saw her a few times a year and when I finally was able to join the teams is when she told me she was pregnant with my son Benjamin John Winchester.

I missed his birth and most of his younger life, soon after my daughter was born I retired, though once a seal always a seal, I still keep in touch with a few buddies of mine, Lisa and I had to have the friendliest divorce in the history of the world.

she and I were no longer in love with each other but we never stopped being friends, she was seeing someone else so she decided to give me full custody, and she moved to California with him, she FaceTime's with the kids and calls them but we have settled into a new kind of normal.

when I came back I took over my 'uncle' Bobby's garage, I love my work there, Bobby retired a few months ago so the garage is now mine, we do high quality work, I trust the people I work with completely "Dad" said Ben finally stumbling in

"finally you are going to be late for school"

he yawned "dad it is cool"

I roll my eyes

"come on Mary lets get you dressed"


	3. The File

Castiel

"well that could have been worse" said Charlie

"oh come no it wasn't that bad"

"you called him an uneducated glorified paparazzi"

I laugh "he was asking to many personal question"

"you have a horrible reputation of being a cold hearted bitch"

"I know"

"that doesn't bother you? I have known you for years you are anything but cold hearted"

I rolled my eyes

"let them believe what they choose to believe, I will not let it affect my work"

"Castiel sometimes I worry about you, you need to get laid"

"no way the last guy you hooked me up with was a stalker"

"he called you a few times that is hardly a stalker"

"you know how I feel about relationships"

she laughs "you are going to settle down on day your not getting any younger princess"

she rubs my face

"do not touch my face"

"aw you afraid of me messing up your perfect face"

"yes now stop"

"okay just remember to pack normal people clothes, like jeans"

I roll my eyes "I think I can hang out with the rednecks"

she slapped the back of my head

"ow" I complain

"you need a wake up call not everyone was born with a sliver spoon in their mouths"

I roll my eyes "fine I will be nice"

she nodded "good because I know someone who is perfect for you"

"oh god"

she nodded and pulled out a file

"why do you have a file?"

"well this is the information about the person I want to hook you up with, he is perfect for you, his name is Sam Winchester, he is bisexual, currently single, he is one of my best friend, his older brother basically raised us all"

I nodded "so you made a file on him just to what exactly?"

"to ship you, now go"

I get out of the limbo and walk into my building, I have the penthouse here of course, I take the long elevator up,

"Cassie" called the bane of existence

"what do you want Gabriel?"

he is laying on my couch "I need your help"

"with what?" I raise an eyebrow at him

"I need a place to hide out, I may of blown up one of Michaels cars"

"Gabriel you moron!"

"oh calm down Cassie, it is his own fault for giving us keys to his house"

I run my hands in my hair

"you can stay here I am going away for the week"

he nodded "where you going?"

"Lawrence Kanas" I sit down at my dining room table

"why are you going there?"

"its Charlie's birthday"

"okay" he called going into my guest room.

I flip through the file, Sam Winchester, a Lawyer in Kanas City, never married, no children, wow he is six foot four, I like my men tall but that is a little much, I see a few photos, I flip through them, he seems attractive enough.

I pause at a picture, beside Sam is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot of them, I can just see his face, if he looks this good in a picture I wonder what he would look like in real life.

I flip it around and see Sam and Dean, I look back through the file, Sam Winchester was basically raise by his older brother Dean Winchester, other than that there is no more mention of him.


	4. Work Life

Dean

"alright Mrs., Isaac your car is ready to go"

the older lady smiles at me

"thank you so much"

I smile "it was nothing"

I get Benny to lead her to the car, I go into my office to try and get some paper work down, I clean my hands with my cellphone goes off

"Dean!" yelled a very happy voice

"Hey Charlie you just get in?"

"yep and I guessing you were to covered in grease to notice the time"

I look up at the clock

"you know I like to help my people out"

"I know I snuck off to the bathroom to try to get Sam closer to Castiel"

I roll my eyes "Charlie, Sam doesn't want a relationship"

"what about you, he is rather cute"

I laugh "I highly doubt Mr. Fashion wants to get involved with a mechanic with two kids"

"the kids at school?"

"of course"

"good I can't wait to see them"

"you're not going to pretend your thief mother and kidnap them again are you?"

she laughed evilly

"maybe"

"Charlie I think their school has you black listed just wait until they come home then I will bring them over"

"okay I better get back, Castiel isn't exactly friendly"

I laugh "good thing you left him with the jolly green giant"

"see ya homie"

"bye" I hang up and laugh

"Hey Dean" said Jo coming into my office

"whats up?" she smiled and closed the door

"nothing really, what did you get Charlie?"

"a replica of _Longclaw_"

"what's that?"

"Jon Snow's sword"

she seems confused

"you need to watch TV once and in a while"

she rolls her eyes

"I think I know what to get her"

she got up and left, she runs the administrations and does the books for me, she and Charlie are both basically my sisters.


	5. Meeting Sam

Castiel

"so you are a lawyer?" I ask awkwardly, where is Charlie?

"yeah" he nods

I look up at him, from his look I wouldn't guess he is a lawyer, he was long brown hair, and dark chocolate eyes, unlike his brother, I shake my head

"so do you like it?"

"yeah it is good I always wanted to be a lawyer"

I nod "my older brother is a lawyer"

he smiles "I know"

I tilt my head

"Charlie emailed all the information on you she had"

I sigh

"she did the same"

he nodded

"not surprising but no offence Castiel I am not exactly getting a romantic vibe from you"

oh thank god he feels that way to

"I agree"

he smiles and Charlie finally comes back

"sorry you know how air travel makes me"

I raise an eyebrow, she is lying,

"its alright it was nice to get to know Sam better"

she smiled "good when's the wedding"

"never" Sam and I said at the same time

"hmmm maybe I set you up with the wrong brother"

"Charlie you need to stop playing cupid" said Sam

we all get into his BMW, I sit in the back and Charlie is upfront with Sam, we arrive at a small blue house

"this was my parents house" said Charlie

they died in a car crash when she was seventeen

"okay" I say getting my suit cases

"this is cute" I say to her

we walk in, everything is spotless

"Dean?" she asked Sam

"Dean probably got stressed and decided to go on a cleaning frenzy"

they both laughed

"I feel bad for his kids which reminds me he promised to bring them over"

Sam sat down

"I know"

she smiled

"They are the cutest children" she said to me

"I can never say no to them, I missed them so much"

Charlie rarely ever talks about here, I just assume because she misses it more then she would like to admit.


	6. Old Man

Dean

"come on its not that bad" I say to Mary who is in the back seat of my baby

"your too small for the front seat"

I play AC/DC

"Dad uncle Sam was right about you living in the past" teased Ben

"what are the rules Ben"

"driver picks the music"

"and shotgun shuts his cakehole"

he laughs

"so when I get older I get to drive her"

I smile

"of course but you know the rules, you break her I break you"

he laughed, he knows I would never hurt him, not ever, but I love my baby, I kept her in perfect condition ever since, I shake my head focusing on the road again, I try not to remember that day.


	7. Meeting Dean

Castiel

"I think I hear the Impela"

I look over to Sam

"Deans baby" he said to me,

I nod

"isn't that an old car?"

he laughed

"the man still listens to tapes, I say let him live in the 80s"

I laugh

"fashion was a disaster"

he chuckled

"well yeah but it was the 80s"

I laughed

"fair enough"

Charlie ran out the door

"yep it must be Dean"

I look out the window, that picture did not do him justice, he is even better looking in person,

"Castiel this is Ben and Mary" she said holding two children's hands

"hello" I smile at them,

"hi" said Ben with a smile Mary hid behind Charlie

"don't worry about her she is just shy" said Dean walking in

he has light brown hair that is short and spiky, he is about six feet tall, even in his teased jeans and old t shirt I would argue he is the most beautiful man ever to be born,

"Castiel meet my brother Dean"

he smiles at me

"Hey Cas"

I tilt my head

"Cas?"

"oh I hope you don't mind Castiel is a mouth full"

"no I like it"

he smiles and walks over to shake my hand

"Charlie never shuts up about you"

I smile

"Dean" she groaned, he turn to face her

"what? its true"

the little girl ran over to hold her fathers leg but still look at me, I smile and kneel in front of her

"its okay I will not hurt you"

she smiles and walks over to me

"I'm Mary" she says smiling

"hello Mary" she surprises me by hugging me, I just hug back

"once she gets you in her clutches your doomed" Dean said laughing,

Mary let go of me

"thank you" I say standing up

"So Cas your Charlie's boss?" asked Ben

"yes I am"

he nodded, he looks a little bit like Dean but he must take after his mother more

"come on kids lets go play" said Sam picking up Mary and Ben following them out of the room

"you throw my kids I will hurt you"

"jerk"

"bitch" he laughed

"so Dean whats new?"

he shrugged

"nothing really"

"I am going to help Sam with the kids you two get to know each other"

she smiles and ran off

"uh huh" said Dean laughing

"so I am guessing Charlie didn't really tell you anything about me"

I nodded

"well I can tell you the story of Dean Winchester if you want"

I smiled

"I would like that"


	8. Our Stories

Dean

As soon as I saw him I knew I was screwed, he is a little shorter then I am, messy dark hair and the most blue eyes I have ever seen, I can why Charlie wanted to set him up with Sam, he would be good for him, I can't describe it but I feel like I can open up to him,

"well I am 32, I am a Aquarius, I was a navy seal for a few years, I am divorced and I have sole custody of my kids"

he smiled "I have a feeling I got the short version of the story"

"you did"

"well you raised Sam basically on your own"

"yup our mother died in a fire, dad drank himself to death, so it was my job to make sure that Sammy had everything he needed"

he nodded

"what happened to your kids mother"

I laughed

"she and I were high school sweethearts, we got married as soon as we could, I joined the navy which she never approved of, I missed most of Bens early life, but I retired shortly after she gave birth to Mary, she just decided she wanted to live her life now that I was home, she fell in love and left" "really?" "yep she calls and stuff but she hasn't seen the kids in over a year now"

"why did you retire, I though navy seals remain navy seals until they die"

I smiled

"I had a mission that went bad, I lost a team member, we completed the mission but I never was the same after that so I decided to retire and love my life with my kids"

"that's sweet"

"yep so your turn tell me the tale of Castiel"

I can see a little bit of blush on his pale face

"not much to tell, I am 35, I am a Leo, my work is my life"

"and you said I gave you the short version"

"Daddy" yelled Mary climbing on my lap

"hey kiddo" I kisses her hair

"did Lisa have blond hair?"

"nope my mother did, and I did when I was a kid"

he nodded

"come on tell us your story"

Mary climbed off my lab and sat between us

"alright what would you like to know?"

"how did you become a fashion designer?"

Ben came into the room and sat down by my legs

"what are we talking about?" said Ben

"Cas but where are Charlie and Sam?" I asked

"they are being weird, they were arguing about something"

he said looking down at his phone,

"who are you messaging?"

I teased "

my girlfriend dad" he rolled his eyes

"say hi for me"

I turn back to Cas

"how did you become a fashion designer?"

he looked over at me

"well when I was a child I got picked on so I was alone most of the time, I already excelled in the arts but my brother Gabriel decided to pull a prank on my brother Lucifer, he torn his shirt and I was curious so he taught me how to sow, then I started to sketch out clothes, I learned how to make them and I started to wear them myself, people at my school thought they looked cool so I started making clothes for them as well"

I smiled

"cool"

Ben looked up at me

"Dad is he going to be your new boyfriend"

I jokingly slapped the back of his head,

"quiet you"

he laughed

"Can I call you Cas to" he asked Cas

"sure" he shrugged

"sorry about that Sam said Kirk is a better captain them Pickard" said Charlie walking in

"no problem we were getting along"

she smiled and sat in my lap

"good because I want all of us to be friends, one big happy family"

I look over and Mary is sitting on Cas, I laugh

"dog bile on Dean" called Charlie

Charlie moved so Sam could jump on me, she jumped on me and Ben jumped on her, Mary and Cas just looked at us like we were crazy

"I know I am in incredible shape but get off porkers"

they all laugh and get off

"Sammy you have let yourself get soft"

"oh please Dean I have not"

"all soft"

I poked his stomach

"unlike my amazing body"

he rolled his eyes, "whatever I actually eat healthy"

"pie has fruit in it"


	9. Interested

Castiel

"what about pizza" said Charlie

they have been fighting about what to eat for ten minutes now, the children and I are just looking at them

"you can run while you still have time Cas" joked Ben

from what I can tell his personality is just like Deans, what bothers me is when he asked if I was Deans new boyfriend, I assumed straight when I saw the kids and heard about his wife but I guess I was wrong, but a ten year old being okay with it, normally children picture the normal life but I could be wrong, none of my brothers have children, so I have never really been around children, unless you count those spoiled brats I had to deal with when I was making my children's clothes

"Ben is this normal?"

"you haven't seen the half of it" he said looking up from his phone

"what's wrong with Chinese"

"I live in New York, I order Chinese all the time, I want pizza"

"then order a pizza when you go home"

"but it not the same as home pizza"

"Dean she is the one visiting she should decide"

"sure Sammy join the dark side"

"it's Sam"

"well we outnumber you" said Charlie

Dean sits next to me,

"fine"

he looked over at me

"sorry" he smiled

I tilt my head

"why are you sorry?"

"because now you truly know how crazy we all are"

I laugh "I kind of guessed you would be, to be friends with Charlie is to be crazy"

"I heard that Castiel" she said

"I assumed you would"

she rolled her eyes and took out her phone

"now I am going to get a large meat lovers, a large pepperoni with cheese stuffed crust, any objection"

"isn't it unhealthy for the kids?" said Sam

"having pizza wont hurt them" said Dean

"okay" said Sam

we all waited for the pizza, Mary is falling asleep on me

"I think she likes you" joked Dean

"I like her as well" I smile down at her

"as I like you and Ben and Sam"

he nodded "good"

I smiled and nudged the sleeping child

"food will be here soon"

she yawned "okay Cas"

I laughed

"okay"

Ben was playing angry birds on his phone

"how do you like school Ben?"

"its okay"

"he is an advanced class" said Dean

"Sammy and him got all the brains in the family"

I laughed

"whats your favorite subject?"

"math and science, I like formulas to solves or something to discover I find it all fun"

I nod "that's good"

the pizza came and we all sat down on the living room floor to eat it

"So what do you think of my brothers?" Charlie asked as we took some garbage into the kitchen

"how come you wanted to set me up with Sam, I know your gay but have you seen Dean"

she laughed "you should see him shirtless, perfect example of the male form in all its beauty"

I laugh

"Charlie we are gonna go the kids are tired" said Dean walking into the kitchen

"okay I will see you at my party, by the way who is watching the kids for that?"

"Bobby and Ellen"

she nodded

"it was great to meet you Cas"

I smile

"I am glad to have met you Dean"

he smiled "want to exchange numbers or something"

I nodded and told him my number,

"kids come say goodbye" he said leaving the kitchen

"bye Charlie" said Ben hugging Charlie, he turned and pulled me into a hug

"bye Cas" he smiled

Charlie was holding Mary

"can't I keep her Dean"

"no way!" he said

Charlie gave me Mary

"bye bye Cas" she said almost fully asleep, Dean takes her

"see you tomorrow night guys" said Sam leaving with Dean

I smile as we watch them drive off

"seriously now why Sam" I ask her walking in the living room

"about a year ago I set Dean up with this guy named Mark, it didn't go very well, then Dean vowed never to agree to be one of my dating pawns"

I nod "I see but you didn't even tell me I had a chance with all of that"

"I didn't think you would be interested"

"why not like I said he is beautiful"

"yes he is but I though you wouldn't want to get involved with someone who has kids"

"would their mother care?"

"oh god no she and Dean are still friends, they had like the most easy, peaceful divorce ever plus she already knew Dean liked guys and girls before they got married"

I nodded

"I thought Sam would be more your type, he is successful, he is stable, plus I thought you would just screw around and go your separate ways"

I nodded, I never had a relationship last longer than two months, I do not know why but people seem to like me only for a little while,

"well believe me I am interested"

she laughed "well good luck"


	10. Do you like him?

Dean

"so did you like Cas" Ben said plopping down on my bed,

"what are you Charlie now?"

he smiled and nodded "I ship it"

I roll my eyes

"go to bed Ben"

he laughed "okay" and got up

"and yes I did like him"

he smiled "I think he liked you too Dad"

"bed"

he laughed "I'm going I'm going"

I sighed and took off my shirt, might as well get some sleep too, I have a restoration project to start tomorrow, Benny and I are going to rebuild while Garth does all of the detail and paint work that the customer wants done, Sam knocked on my door,

"come in Sammy"

he rolled his eyes "remind me why I have a room here?"

"because you will never leave"

he laughed

"you in love with Cas?" I asked

"no and the feeling is mutual"

I laughed "he didn't seem like your type anyway"

"I have a type?"

"let me think about the last person you dated, loud and obnoxious"

he rolled his eyes "maybe a little"

"you like him?"

"god has everyone one in this family turned into Charlie?"

"so that is a yes"

I laughed "that is a maybe, I barley know him"

he chuckled "he was checking you out all night"

I shrug "well everyone does that anyway"

"jerk"

"bitch"

"good night Dean"

"night Sammy"

I turn the light off, and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	11. The Plan

Castiel

"get up lazy bones" called Charlie

"what time is it?"

"six"

"am!"

"god Castiel get up"

I grumble and pull myself out of bed and go down stairs

"your normally up at this hour"

"not without a lot of coffee"

she handed me a mug

"I am so excited for my party tonight"

"where is it going to be anyway?"

"at the Roadhouse, it's a bar and grill owed my Ellen"

"the person watching Dean's kids?"

"yep she was a single mom who married Bobby, after their dad died, Dean started to work for Bobby as a mechanic, Ellen's daughter Jo actually works their too, Bobby retired and left the business to Dean"

I nodded "sounds pretty stable"

she rolled her eyes "I still think you and Sam would be perfect"

"why?"

"he would be a more willing partner"

I raise an eyebrow

"Dean is stubborn and headstrong"

"and the problem with that is?"

"you will see, Dean is not easy to get close to, you to can become friends quickly but it will take time to get him to truly open up to you"

I nod "I am not rushing anything"

"it also means you need to be celibate while waiting for him opening up to you, one thing you will learn about Dean quickly is loyalty is everything to him"

"you make me sound like a slut"

"I have met a few of your dates" she laughed

"you were not dating them for their brain"

I shove her "whatever"

the weird part is that I would be willing to wait for Dean, no matter how long it took, when I first saw his picture I felt something I never felt before, I sound like a stalker

"why don't we trash my car and get him to fix it" Charlie says happily

"I am going to see him tonight Charlie"

"yes but this way you can see Dean in his environment"

I sigh and think.


	12. Not a great plan

_**I of course own nothing**_

Dean

"this is a beauty" I said to Benny

"we rock brother"

we high five

"rebuilding the engine was the easy part" said Garth,

"we have to customize a lot of this car"

I nod

"I will do some paperwork, call me if you need any help"

I turn to head into my office

"what did you do!?" I heard Jo yell "Charlie how did you do that to your car"

I sigh, "give me the phone" she hands it over

"Charlie what happened?" I asked

"I don't know one minute it was fine the next there was smoke so we pulled over and then the tire was flat"

I rub my face "okay where are you?"

"just five minutes down the street, I was on my way to you when it started acting up"

"alright I will send a tow truck to come and get you guys"

"thanks Dean"

I hand the phone back to Jo

"she's been here for one day and she broke her car" said Jo rolling her eyes

"now now play nice you two are best friends"

"doesn't mean I can't call her out when she is being dumb"

I sigh "I am going to wash up then I will look at her car"

she nods, luckily I had a changing room built just outside of the barge with working showers, I have a quick one to get rid of some grease I got on me, I walk out in my jeans drying my hair, I walk in to see Case and Charlie talking to Jo, they all look at me. I look down, oh right I forgot a shirt,

"hello?" I say they are still checking me out

"hey I know I am hot but stop it" I say to them

I am more joking then anything,

"wow if I was into guys you would have been jumped" said Charlie

I roll my eyes "I was rebuilding an engine, it was messier then I thought it would be"

I toss the towel into my office

"now let me see your car"

Charlie and Cas follow me, I look in to it

"it looks like someone was messing around in your car"

"can you fix it?" she asked

"sure but I have some other work to do so I will put a few of the guys on it"

they both look at each other

"oh my god please tell me you didn't do this on purpose"

"why would I destroy my own car?"

"because it is you"

she laughed "trust me deary I didn't do this"

I nod

"well wait out there with Jo, I will see how long this will take"

they nod and start to leave

"Cas may I have a word"

"okay"

Charlie leaves

"she shipping us isn't she?"

he tilts his head, I think that is so cute

"before you guys came here she gave you a file about Sam"

he nods

"she didn't give you one about me?"

"no only about Sam"

"so she didn't do this just so you and I could see each other again?"

"I do not believe so"

he is a terrible liar, he didn't make eye contact, so he must be in on it.

I chuckle "alright I will get the guys on it"

I say walking around him, I made sure to make a little bit of contact,

"hey Adam, Liam and Joel, get working on that car"

I say to them

"yes sir"

I roll my eyes, Bobby was a lot stricter then I am with them, they do their jobs well and I have no problems with them.


	13. Busted

Castiel

"Charlie he is on to us" I say sitting down in the waiting room

"no way" she waves her hand

"he asked me about it"

"so Dean may be a human lie detector but he is not superman, cars have issues with them all the time"

we sit their reading for a few minutes

"hey guys it is going to be a few hours to repair all the damage that was done if you want I can give you guys a drive home" said Jo walking in

"where's Dean?" Charlie asked

"busy" she said

"yep he knows" Charlie said

"he did say though if Castiel wants to wait a few minutes he could take him home"

Charlie rolled her eyes "not very settle"

"whatever at least he is fixing a car you ruined on purpose" said Jo

"I will wait for Dean"

they both smile at leave, Dean come in almost immediately after they leave, he is wearing his torn jeans and AC/DC t shirt

"lets go"

I follow him to his car,

"you know if you wanted to talk to me you could have texted me or something" he says getting into the car

"I know it was Charlie's idea"

"I figured as much but I wish you would have told me that instead of lying"

"how did you know I was lying?"

"you refused to make eye contact with me"

"ah"

he laughed

"relax I'm not angry I am more amused"

I sigh "great"

"so you are going along with her shipping us?"

"I like you Dean"

"I like you too Cas"

I smile and lookout the window

"so tell me something if you and I were to"

"date?"

"yeah you don't care that I have kids"

I shake my head "no not really they seem like good children"

he nods "they are"

I smile,

"Ben is working for Charlie" he says "he asked me when we got home if I liked you"

I smile "your son is interesting"

"yeah I know" he smiles

"I told him a year ago when I started dating Mark, he never even asked me any questions he just said okay and has been cool with it since"

"that's sweet"

"its hard to tell your son that his ex navy seal and bad ass father is gay"

I raised an eyebrow

"I thought you were bisexual?"

"maybe when I was younger but since the divorce I lost my taste for women"

that is even better, now I do not have to worry about women trying to steal him

"he took it very well then?"

"he did, so did Sam"

I nod

"so your leaving Sunday right?"

I sigh "yeah"

he laughed "don't sound so depressed about it"

"I love my work but I hate dealing with the press, I messed up an interview before I came here"

"really? I thought you would be a charmer"

"no most people just think I am a bitch"

he laughed "maybe you should be more like you are right now, calm and peaceful"

"I do not know what it is about you but you help me feel relaxed"

he smiled "good"

he pulls into Charlie's house

"I will see you tonight"

"fair warning I do not drink"

he laughed "I may have a beer or to but I am not a heavy drinker, I haven't bend drunk since high school"

I smiled

"see you tonight then"

I climb out the car and wave as he leaves

"So?" said Charlie as I enter the house

"he knew the whole time"

she laughed "he has gotten smarter"

I roll my eyes "he is interested in me though"

"good maybe he can help get you hammered"

"I do not drink and according to him he drinks lightly"

she nods "yeah stupid navy boy always need to be alert" I roll my eyes

"he is in shape"

"I told you"

"I thought I was drooling at one point"

his perfectly tanned, abed stomach and his odd tattoo on his chest,

"I did tell you he was hot but I didn't think he would come out all wet had shirtless"

I smile thinking about having that perfectly muscle body on top on me, scratching his back and sucking on his beauty freckled skin

"Castiel"

I return to this world

"come on lets get ready"

"we have hours Charlie"

"a girl only turns 25 once"

"you have been 25 for 8 years"

"shhhh" she says going upstairs.


	14. Sleep over at Uncle Bobby's

Dean

I stop at Bobby's on the way to the party. They picked up the kids from school but I brought them a few treats and Mary a few toys, I enter the house

"hey Dad" calls Ben playing Call of Duty with Bobby

I hate that game, it is so violent but Ben only plays it when he is here so I don't really mind that much,

"hey bud I brought you guys a few things"

"we are fine boy" said Bobby

"maybe I just missed my children"

I kiss Bens head and he pulls away

"dad I am trying to kill these people"

I roll my eyes, and go into the kitchen

"Daddy" said Mary,

"what are you ladies baking?"

"sugar cookies" said Ellen

"shouldn't you be at the party by now?"

"half an hour late is like being an hour early" I say to her

"whatever"

I look at the mess

"I brought her teddy, Sir Hugsilot I forgot to pack it"

she rolled her eyes "you do this every time we take the kids, go have fun"

"bye daddy"

I kiss her and leave the kitchen

"okay Ben be good and listen to uncle Bobby"

"I know dad have fun say happy birthday to Charlie for me and hi to Cas"

"whos Cas?" asked Bobby

"dads new boyfriend"

"he is not now be good" I leave, only my child would be like that.


	15. The Party

Castiel

"Dean is late" said Sam,

"he is always late, he is the cool one" said the man named Garth

"well knowing Dean he probably stopped and saw the kids before coming here" said Jo

"Charlie isn't even here yet"

I roll my eyes, she dropped me off here and hasn't been back for an hour

"she probably knows Dean is going to be late so she wanted all of us here early" said Sam

"okay I am here" said Dean walking in

he is wearing dark perfect fitting jeans and a green button up shirt, wow

"yo brother" said Benny

"where's Charlie?"

"not here yet"

"but Cas is here" he looks confused "let me guess she dropped you off and left"

I nodded

"she knew you would be late so she decided to be the last one here" said Sam

"I was hoping she would have grown up" he walked over and sat next to me

"hello Dean"

"hey Cas"

"lets drink" said the youngest person here a boy named Kevin, from what I was told Kevin's mother was a family friend so they basically had a hand in raising him when his mother died, he is 21

"cool it kiddo" said Dean

he walked behind the bar, the bar tender left

"okay what does everyone want"

they all put in their orders, he made a bunch of cocktails

"is there anything you can't do?" I ask him

"fly" I laughed

"didn't you have to fly around a lot?"

"not a lot but yeah and I still hate it"

I laughed "fair enough"

he handed me a can of coke and opened a beer for himself

"I give her five more minutes" he said

"agreed" said Jo

"we should have gotten her a stripper" said Benny

"that would have been awesome" said Dean

"you guys are sick" said Sam,

I laughed at how easy it was for them,

"Castiel when is your fall clothes coming out? Its already October"

"next week actually"

Jo nodded

"cool I buy a lot of your clothes I love them"

I can tell, I designed the dress she is wearing, part of my affordable collection, I believe everyone should be beautiful not just the rich who can afford the best. The door opens and Charlie finally walks in, wearing jean shorts and a plaid shirt

"hey guys"

she opened her arms and we all just stared at her

"this is the part where you run into my loving embrace"

none of us move

"well Fuck you too" she said sitting down

Dean handed her a drink "relax princess this night is all about you"

which turned into everyone just drinking and retelling old stories while Dean bar tendered to everyone, I learned a lot from their drunkenness, they all grew up together, except for Kevin because he was younger then them, they all went to the same school, and they all hated each other at one point, I sipped my pop and answered the questions they asked about me

Jo and Sam were the only one I could consider now my friends, Benny was nice and Kevin was sweet but they are just people I know now, Garth didn't really talk all that much, he was quiet and just drank, answering or responding a few times when he felt he needed too.

"okay drunkies lets start calling you people cabs" said Dean

"Cas good luck dealing with her hung over"

he pointed to Charlie who was now wearing a crown and signing loudly

"I will be fine Dean"

he smiles

"okay first cab is here, Jo"

he takes her outside, then Benny, then Garth

"okay the next one will be for you and Charlie"

"what about you?"

"gonna put Sammy in a cab, I'll clean up here then lock up"

I nod "do you need any help?"

"nope I got it" I smiled,

"okay Cas lets get the princess"

I help drag Charlie into the cab and get in

"see ya" said Dean,

"he is so hot and perfect, you two would have the most beautiful babies" said Charlie

I roll my eyes and let her fall asleep on my shoulder.


	16. Clothes for the kids

**Sorry for the wait. Thank you for all the comments **

**I own nothing**

Dean

"thanks again Bobby" I say

"you don't even have to ask Dean you know that"

I laugh and close the door,

"you have fun dad?" asked Ben

"yep"

I sit down on the couch next to him "it was great" I feel my phone buzz

**Hello Dean**

_Hey Cas what's up_

**I was hoping I could come over to hang out**

_Sure what about Charlie?_

**She is fine, she has finished getting sick now she wants to kick me out for a booty call**

_Lol sure let me check with the prisoners _

"hey is it cool that Cas comes over?"

"since when do you ask?"

"oh quiet you I was just asking because we didn't really spend any time together"

"dad you really need a life"

"quiet you"

_Its okay with them do you need the address?_

**No Charlie is dropping me off**

_Okay see you soon_

Castiel

"I can't believe you are kicking me out"

she laughed "just for a few hours she's an old girlfriend"

"still"

"your going to hang out with Dean, he is cool"

"I know I like spending time with Dean but what if his kids do not like me"

"your kidding right, Mary loved you and Ben seemed to like you just fine, stop worrying"

I sigh, we pull up to two story white house

"now I will be back"

I get out and knock on the door, Ben answers it

"hey Cas come on in"

I nod and take off my shoes

"where's your dad?"

"changing Mary's clothes"

I nod and sit next to him on the couch,

the living room is nice, it feels like a home with children's toys around, and a big TV, built in shelves with a bunch of pictures of the kids on them

"hey Cas" said Dean carrying Mary down the stairs

"hello Dean, Mary"

"hi"

she moves so I can take her

"what do you want to do today?"

"play" said Mary,

I laugh "how about we go outside" said Ben,

"fine but put on a sweater"

" I know Dad"

I put Mary down and grab one of her sweaters off the rack,

"this is my design" I say kneeling to put it on her

"yeah Charlie sends both of them a bunch of your clothes"

I nod, Ben is wearing one of my designer hoodies, I made them more of teenagers but it fits him well,

"I didn't know"

"I know she doesn't talk about home much"

we go into the backyard, the have a pretty good size backyard, a swingset is in the back, with a shed, the deck is a good size with furniture on it and s huge barbeque,

"Cas will you push me?" asked Mary

"sure"

I say following the her, Dean and Ben are throwing a football around

"let me guess you played in high school?" I asked pushing Mary

"of course" he said, throwing it to Ben

"it is Americas game" said Ben

"its lame" said Mary,

I laugh, I have never been a sports person, though I do admit I have been with a few, they have beautiful bodies but they still do not compare to Deans

"your lame" said Ben smiling

"now now" said Dean throwing the ball back to Ben,

all remain quiet, I smile this feels nice, just pushing Mary while Dean and ben throw the ball around,

"lets have some lunch" said Dean,

we all eat some sandwiches

"so Case you think you will ever return?" asked Ben

"yes I enjoy spending time with you all"

"good" said Dean with a smile

"actually I was hopping if I could get Mary's measurements I wanted to make something for her, I can tell heat size Ben is so I already have a plan"

Dean shrugged

"up to her"

"okay"

"Ben you don't mind me making you something"

"nah its cool"

I smile "I can bring them next time I come down"

I am going to make a dress for Charlie and a replica of Deans brown leather jacket from Ben, I can tell from the way he dresses, even at a young age he wants to be like his dad,

"okay"


	17. Goodbye

Dean

"I guess I will see you when I see you" Cas says quietly,

I smile "I want to see you again"

he turns to the kids and gives them hugs

"Ben you have my number call me anytime"

"okay Cas"

it makes me happy knowing my kids like him so much

"bye bye Mary"

he gives her a hug

"better not leave Charlie waiting"

I open the door and step on the from porch with him

"Cas?"

he turns and faces me

"yeah?"

I just do it, I gentle kiss him, his lips feel so soft, he responds by pulling me closer

"just didn't want you to leave without kissing you" I say

"I'll call you when I land"

I hug him

"bye Cas"

"goodbye Dean"

he walks into the car and I walk back into the house, the kids are in the living room

"he was nice" said Ben smiling

"yeah"

he laughs

"Dad and Cas sitting in a tree K-I"

I tackled him and started tickling him,

"okay I give"

"never"

I keep on tickling him

"dad" he laughed,

"I swear sometimes I think you're the 30 year old not me"

I let him up

"whats for dinner?"

I roll my eyes

"only my child would think about food after being attacked"

he laughed "whats for dinner?"

"Meatloaf now read your book you nerd"

I rub his hair and start to make dinner.


	18. Good Night

Castiel

"Cassie your home" I roll my eyes

"hello Gabriel" I say putting my suit case down

"I thought you would have cleared out by now"

"no Luci called, Michael is still in the hunt for me but on the plus side he thinks I fled the country"

"how is that a positive?"

"he is not looking for me here, he didn't even think to contact you"

"story of our lives Gabriel"

he laughed "your lucky you get ignored, it is better then being hunted for"

I roll my eyes

"you're a grown man Gabriel"

"I know"

"so grow up"

"ouch Cassie"

I roll my eyes

"so how was your thing?"

"good"

"meet anyone"

"yes I did"

"what's he like?"

"perfect, two kids, has to be the most beautiful man I have ever seen"

"really? you work with models"

"I know but he was just so perfect"

"two kids?"

"boy ten and a girl five"

"bi?"

"gay but used to be married to a woman"

he nodded "well I hope you are happy"

"I am"

he left to go into my guest room. I call Dean

"hey Cas" I hear his voice say

"hello Dean"

"just land?"

"no I just got home and my brother is still here"

"kick him out"

"I wish I could but I can't send him to face Michael's wrath"

he laughed

"then don't complain"

"Fuck you"

he laughed harder

"I can see why people think you're a bitch now"

"sorry you kissed me you get to see all of me"

"good"

I laugh "the kids in bed?"

"no we are watching a movie here I will put you on speaker"

"hey Cas" I hear them both say

"hello Ben, hello Mary you both should be in bed you have school tomorrow"

"we are in a PJs" said Ben

"not good enough up to bed both of you"

I hear laughing

"yes mom" Ben says "come on Mary"

"night Cas"

"good night Mary"

"okay how did you just get my children to go to bed willingly?"

"it's a gift"

"good night guys" I can hear him giving them a kisses

"dad I am too old for that"

"never" I hear Dean say

"good night" I hear Ben

"your brothers have kids?"

"no all of them are to busy for children"

"yourself included?"

"I have thought about it before but have you ever dealt with child models, they are horrible brats"

he laughed "yeah luckily my children are perfect"

"they seem to be"

"they are great, never really had a problem with them but I fear for when the nerd becomes a teenager"

"he will be fine"

"I was a jock in high school but I always made sure my group of friends were nice to everyone because Sam got made fun of in school for being smart"

"times are changing Dean, the nerds are cool now"

"good"

I laugh "any way I miss you already" I say to him

"I know how you feel I miss you too"

"this isn't normal I met you two days ago"

"I know how you feel"

"anyway I gotta go and make sure the kids are actually in bed I miss you Cas"

"I miss you too Dean"

"bye"

"goodbye"

I hang up my phone

"well that was sappy"

"Gabriel!" I yell

"what? it was"

I roll my eyes

"I am going to bed"

he laughed

"I hope you don't have a wet dreams about him"

I give him the finger and go to bed.


	19. Plans

Dean

It has been a week since Cas left and I miss him, I am sad but we call each other when we have free time, which is not because he has a big fashion show coming up and I have another restoration project on the go, I love doing them but they take a lot of time, especially when customers think we can do this overnight like they do on TV, I sigh, I am reading over Bens book report on the _illaid _which is an interesting story but why do ten year olds need to read this, my phone rings

"Winchester" I say into it

"hello Dean you need to check your caller ID"

"sorry I am reading Bens book report, I didnt know why he wanted my opinion, it's a great report"

"I know he sent me a copy the other day"

"what did you say?"

"that I can't believe a ten year old wrote it"

"I know my little genius baby"

he laughed "how was work?"

"okay dealing with a horrible customer though, they have been watching to many car restoration shows, thinks we can get it done in a matter of hours, I know my team is good but we are not miracle workers"

"I know how you feel, I spent my day preparing for tomorrow, awkwardly a model was hitting on me"

"want me to beat them up?"

"it was a female model Dean"

"get Charlie to beat them up"

he laughed "it was awkward, she was only in her 20s"

"probably didn't know"

"well after I set her straight she hit on someone else"

"gotta respect someone trying to sleep their way to the top"

he laughs "anyway I have some time off next week so ideas wondering if you would be okay with me coming down"

"of course I miss you"

"I miss you too Charlie isn't coming thought but she said I could use her house"

"why isn't she coming?"

"decided to stay here, must have a date or something, but if I come next weekend it means I can take the kids trick or treating"

"good luck getting Ben out"

"he will and you can stay and hand out candy"

"I am not dressing up"

"you do not have too"

"fine"

"I already talked with Ben and I am going to do his zombie make up"

"since when are you a makeup artist?"

"Fuck you I can do anything"

I laughed

"I made Mary a princess costume you should be getting it in the mail soon"

"thank you"

"no problem are the kids up?"

"nope early day tomorrow Mary has that field trip and Ben is excited he is doing some chemistry lab thing at the high school"

"wow that's cool, I'm surprised he didn't tell me"

"dude he just found out Friday"

"alright alright" I

laughed "Ben is your homie now anyway"

"I know" he laughed

"anyway excited for your show tomorrow?"

"not really, I enjoy seeing actual people wearing my clothes, not stuck up snobs"

"says the man born with a sliver spoon"

"hush you"

"Gabriel still staying with you?"

"yes unfortunately"

"he is probably not that bad"

"he is that bad"

I laugh

"okay I will believe you"

"as soon as Michael calms down he will be gone and I will have to disinfect my guest room"

"well I enjoy cleaning it cleanses the soul"

"who are you and where is my messy mechanic"

"very funny, I don't mind being greasy but you have seen my house, I keep it nice and clean"

"true but that's mainly because of the children"

"nah I was spick and span in the navy"

"oh right I almost forgot you were in the navy"

"yep I am up at 6, I work out then get the kids off to school then go to work"

"you work out everyday?"

"do you think abs as perfect of mine just happen"

"well no"

"I cant grow a dad belly"

"a what?"

"some men gain weight when they have kids because their kids eat a lot"

he laughs "well yes I have seen Ben eat before"

"he takes after me, I can eat everything in sight"

"soon he will want to work out with you"

"I know I am waiting for him to get into his teenage years before I man him up"

"I have to get some sleep, tell the kids I miss them"

"I will"

"and I miss you Dean I cant wait to see you"

"I am going to have to take you on a date"

"really?" he sounds excited

"of course"

"I miss you so much" I say

"I do too goodnight Dean"

"night"

I smile as I put down my phone, Bens paper is great so I put it on the table and head up to have a shower and go to bed.


	20. Good Morning

Castiel

"come on princess it is show day" said Charlie

"I regret giving you a key"

"I brought coffee"

I sigh and get up,

"drink this, I also brought bagels"

I nod and start to drink the coffee

"its 630 am"

she sighs "good luck when you and Dean get married he is always up at this time"

I roll my eyes "we will worry about that when I am actually dating him"

"oh please you have his son calling you"

"I like Ben he wanted my opinion"

it made my happy to check over his book report for him,

"Dean did say he wanted to go on a date"

"well yeah admit you two are dating"

"we have only known each other for a week"

"and you are already in love with his kids and his banging body"

"down girl" I pet her head

"go shower"

I sigh, I finally finish my shower and dry off, I walk into my kitchen and start to eat my bagel

"your not that bad yourself"

I nudge her

"what?"

"I am basically taken plus I am not interested in these" I point at her chest

"you pig" she laughed

"I am going to get dressed then we can go"

she nods, I blue on a navy blue seat and a bright blue tie

"okay we can go now"

I pull on my tan trench coat

"okay I will call the limbo"

I nod and lock up my apartment

"all of the clothes are perfect, the models have been in makeup for an hour"

I look at my watch

"the show isn't for three hours"

"I know"

"I will never get used to how much makeup models need"

"speaking of that did you finish Bens coat?"

"yes it was hard to get it to look as warn out as Deans but it is perfect, I made it a little bit big, I suspect he will grow a lot when he reaches puberty"

"most likely you should have seen Sam, he was so short then one day, he was taller than Dean"

I laughed "yeah"

"okay remember smile"

I sigh as we enter the building

"all I have to do is sit down"

"I know that but smile"

I sigh

"you are so handsome when you smile"

"not happening"

"oh come now just think about what it is going to be like taking the kids trick or treating"

"Ben is a zombie and Mary is a princess"

she smiled, "come on think about dealing with them all hoped up on sugar"

I laugh "Dean going crazy trying to put Mary to bed"

we both laugh

"there we go, perfect"


	21. Not offically my boyfriend

Dean

This project is finally done, the customer is happy and it is finally done

"thank god" I say to Jo

"I know that old goat is finally happy" she says walking into my office

"here are some papers I need you to sign"

I nod and start reading over them, I sign a few until my phone rings, its Sam

"hey Sammy"

"it's Sam" he said

"whats up?"

"I need your help with something"

"like what?"

"do you know anything about Castiel's older brother Lucifer"

"nope not really"

he sighs "I was just curious he is coming here for a meeting"

"your meeting with the devil?"

"cute Dean but he means serious business"

"why are you meeting with him then"

"the company he represents is making a drug that has shown some side effects that were not recorded, I just wanted a character profile to see how to handle him"

"well Cas said he is not close with his brothers at all, they tend to ignore him"

"okeydokey I will wing it"

"you will be fine, why didn't you call Cas and ask him?"

"because he is your boyfriend"

"not officially"

"the kids like him, he can't get away now"

I laugh "well good luck trying to save the world"

I hang up and get back to work.


	22. Sex Stories

Castiel

"your designs were beautiful"

said an older lady whose name I don't care enough to remember

"thank you" I fake a smile, I hate after parties, I would rather be home reading, my phone rings

"excuse me"

I walk away

"Novak"

"Winchester"

"Ben how are you?"

"good I'm sorry are you busy?"

"not really"

"okay thanks for reading my book report, we did a lab today and I have to write a report based on my findings on certain reactions, could I send you this for your opinion as well"

"you know you can, I like that you want my opinion on your school work"

"thanks also are you really going to make me go trick or treating?"

"of course"

"it's for babies"

"I am flying in from New York to take you and your sister out"

"no need to lay on the guilt but you are going to do my makeup for me?"

"yes I already said I would"

"okay get back to your whatever I will see you next weekend"

"goodbye Ben I will talk to you before your bed time, get started on your paper"

"yes mom"

I roll my eyes and hang up my phone, whenever I boss him around he calls me mom now, it is not exactly manly but I still find it funny. After a few more hours of socializing I can finally leave, I walk into my apartment

"hey Cassie"

"hello Gabriel"

"can I come with you to Lawrence?"

"no"

I all I needed to say

"why not? I want to see this Dean guy, you said he is near god beautiful"

I roll my eyes

"because I don't want to scare his kids"

he rolled his eyes

"I am great with kids"

"name five children that you even know"

"you don't have any children either"

"I at least thought about it"

"yeah I remember you started making kids clothes"

"that's besides the point"

"yeah I want to meet Dean so I should get to go"

"Gabriel you will meet Dean but not this weekend"

"but I love Halloween"

"no buts"

he sighs "yes father"

I roll my eyes

"you need a father"

he sighed "yes and it is not you"

I roll my eyes "whatever Gabriel I thought you had a date?"

"I do"

he grabs his keys

"see ya Cassie"

"good bye Gabriel"

I sigh, I love my brother, I will not murder my brother I keep on chanting, I decide to call Lucifer

"Novak"

"hello Lucifer"

"hey Castiel"

"is Michael still angry?"

"yep I guess he has been staying with you"

"of course he is"

"Michael is looking for him in Spain"

I sigh

"must this be so dramatic?"

"afraid so little brother, Michael wants Gabriel to pay to have the car rebuilt but Gabriel refuses too"

"what if I just pay for it?"

"its not about the money"

I sigh "I know"

"the point is Gabriel is a spoiled brat, he is 37, has no education, just living off of his shares of the company and the trust fund our parents left him, your hurting him more then you are helping him"

"I know but he was the one who told me I could be anything I wanted"

"I know Castiel I truly know you are a gentle person, but Castiel you can't keep bailing him out of trouble"

I sigh

"now how was your show?"

"good"

"how is your boyfriend?"

"not my boyfriend but he is good, I promised Ben I read another one of his papers, and I am flying down there to take them trick or treating"

"sounds good, oh before I forget does he is Sam Winchester's brother correct"

"yes?"

"I am going against him in court"

"ah well good luck he is supposed to be very good at his job"

"as am I little brother"

"I know"

"goodnight Castiel"

"good night Lucifer"

I call Dean

"hey I didn't think you were gonna call tonight"

"I was going to call sooner but I had to call Lucifer first"

"no its cool"

"how was work?"

"got the project done, got paid, paid some bills all that fun stuff"

I laughed

"I had to talk to people"

"why is that a problem? you can be charming when you want"

"I know but I still hate talking to all those rich people"

"you are rich"

"well it wasn't my choice, if I had it my way I would run a little store in the middle of no where"

he laughed "well when must play with the cards we are dealt"

"you watch _Game of Thrones_ yet?"

"no so keep your spoilers to yourself"

I laugh

"you need to get caught up Dean"

he laughs

"nerd"

"bite me"

I laugh

"only if you want me too"

"of course you're a biter"

I laugh

"nah not really"

he laughed

"good"

"bad experience?"

"like you wouldn't believe"

"tell me about it"

"don't you think it is a little early to be swapping sex stories?"

"no the kids are asleep so who cares"

"alright I will tell you"

I lay down on my bed

"tell me about it Janet"

"I was feeling down wind"

"Dean"

"sorry I had too"

"back to the horrible biting story"

"okay it was my freshman year in high school, I just met this guy named Chuck, complete wacko I warn you, I was just coming to terms with be being attracted to men, so I thought I would experiment a little bit"

"you're a top guy aren't you?"

"of course I am"

I laughed

"of course you are"

"anyway so we were at his house and decided to"

"have sex?"

" shut it you this is my story"

"alright but I want details"

"of course you pervert"

"I am"

"okay so I was kissing him, then while kissing him I undressed him, that's when it started, he started biting me, not like little love bites, I mean full on biting, he just started with my neck then moved down my body, he wanted to give me a blow job but I refused to let him, I was afraid he would bite my Dick off"

I laugh at the very image

"can't blame him for wanting to eat you I have seen your body"

"yeah I know I am gorgeous"

"and full of yourself"

"come on tell me about a bad experience for you"

"no way"

"I shared"

"okay fine"

I sigh

"this was two months ago, this guy I met at a club"

"classy Cas"

"Fuck you this is my story"

"okay due tell"

"well I took him into the guest room"

"you don't have sex in your own room?"

"good god no, I don't want to have to burn my bed after some guy leaves glitter everywhere"

"this doesn't reflect well on your choice of partners"

"well I don't do relationships but for you I can make an exception"

"thanks so back to the story"

"fine anyway I told him where the condoms were, he got all pout because I do not do kissing with one night stands, anyway he was doing his thing"

"cant say he was fucking you"

"okay fine he was doing that and when he was about to cum he called out auntie"

Dean busted out laughing for ten minutes straight

"oh my god seriously?"

"yes it was so awkward I went soft and kicked him out"

"wow"

"so since we are on the subject you ever give a blowjob?"

"yeah I just never took it up the ass before"

"really?"

"yep I was married to a woman for ten years and before that I just did it to them"

"ahh"

"that a problem?"

"nope"

I would do anything to see that perfect body

"how big are you?"

"that's a personal question" he joked

"I will tell you if you tell me"

"8"

I laugh

"that's a good size I don't know why you wouldn't want to tell me"

"I am afraid some 25 year old you met has ruined you for life"

I laugh

"nope anyway I am 7"

"good"

he says

"why good?"

"its means you are not a complete chick"

"Fuck you"

"I'm kidding and you know it"

"I know I miss you but I need to get some sleep"

"I miss you too bye Cas"

"good night Dean"

I change into my sweat pants and fall asleep

"_good morning beautiful" said Dean,_

_I cuddle into his arms _

"_morning"_

"_the kids are still not home"_

_he kisses my neck in the sweet spot, I start to moan, _

"_okay"_

_I roll over and pull my perfect lover into a heated kiss, his lips are chapped but they feel perfect, _

"_I want you Dean" I moan_

"_I know but you have to be good"_

_he climbs on top of me, my hands groping his perfectly muscular back_

"_Dean" I moan _

"_sshh my love"_

_he moves down and kisses my chest, licking it every inch with his tounge _

"_Dean just Fuck me"_

"_no way"_

_he licks my belly, I moan _

"_you need to be good my Castiel"_

_I moan at him saying my full name, god it is such a turn on, he takes off my boxers _

"_now this is for last night"_

_he looked up at me and smirked, he licks up my shaft, I grab the sheets, he starts to put gentle kisses on it "Dean" he chuckles and sucks the head of it, I roll my eyes in pleasure, suddenly he takes the whole thing in his mouth, my baby can really deep throat, he starts sucking hard "oh my god Dean!" he is moaning as I scream his name _

"_Dean I am not going to last"_

_he give me another gentle suck and moves back to lips, I can taste my precut in his mouth _

"_good boy Cas"_

_he kisses my neck and I bite into his _

"_I like it when you bite you little slut"_

_I moan "Dean please Fuck me"_

_he kisses my lips again _

"_as you wish"_

"Cassie"

I bolt right awake,

"what?" I yell,

I can feel my hard pens inside of my sweats, I get up and go into the living room

"what is it Gabriel I was asleep"

"I saw Michael at the restaurant I went to tonight"

"did he say anything to you?"

"yes he said hello"

"and?"

"so I ran"

"Gabriel just give him the money then you can leave, he isn't going to kill you"

"Michael is a psycho"

I roll my eyes

"either pay or live in fear Gabriel"

"your being bitchy"

"of course I am you woke me up for no good reason"

"I am your brother you should be worried about my protection"

"you are a grown man Gabriel"

he sighed

"I am leaving for LA anyway"

"okay"

"okay? That's all you have to say?"

"good luck? Good bye?"

"how about a hug"

I walk over and give him a hug

"be safe" I say

"that's more like it I am sorry from waking you up from you little sex dream"

I knew it

"good night Gabriel"

I turn off my lights and ignore my hard penis, I really need to get some sleep.


	23. Lame

Dean

"Dad this is lame"

"it's a classic"

"it is old"

I shake my head, I am watching _Star Wars _with Ben and he thinks it is lame, I understand the prequels that almost ruined it but _Star Wars _is awesome

"the old guy is annoying"

"lord why did you give me such a lame son"

"I'm not lame dad this is lame it makes no sense"

"once again"

"of lord why do I have a dad that is stuck in the olden times"

I nudge "bite me princess"

"seriously dad you are defending this"

"it was great"

"I bet it was for its time"

"it is still good to this day"

"okay dad"

he looks at his phone

"your girlfriend?"

"no we broke up yesterday"

"oh why didn't you tell me?"

he shrugged "I broke up with her, she sat with Cody on the bus when she is supposed to sit with me"

"oh to be young again"

"doesn't matter anyway she wasn't even in my class"

"so why don't you wait until you graduate from Harvard to worry about women"

he laughed "I am going to MIT dad"

"you will change your mind, you would go to clown college and I would still be proud of you"

"thanks dad I'm texting Cas, he is helping me with my report for chemistry"

I nod

"that why you didn't want to go to Bobby's?"

"I love Bobby and Ellen but I just felt like staying home, they weren't upset were they?"

"no of course not"

"okay "

we finish the movie

"you will be finishing this series young man"

he rolls his eyes "okay dad I am going to work on my paper"

"okay"

I say putting the movie away, my poor baby boy doesn't love _Star Wars_ maybe Lisa brought home the wrong baby, my phone rings

"Finish helping the nerd?"

"don't call him that, you made him watch _Star Wars_ what does that make you?"

"the most awesome dad ever"

"I am so excited, my plane leaves in a few hours"

"I know Mary is spending the night at Bobby's and Ben is home"

"I know he told me"

"he tell you about his girlfriend, already breaking hearts"

I can almost hear him rolling his eyes

"whatever Dean"

"oh please oh I got the costume and Mary loves it, Ben loves the jacket too"

"I know he called me earlier to say thank you"

"good boy"

"I am so happy that Gabriel is gone"

I laugh "well I am happy for you"

"I love my brother from a distance"

I laugh "I wish Sammy stayed here, I haven't heard much from him lately"

"he will call when he has time"

"thank you Castiel"

"what happened to Cas?"

"I know you like it when I call you Castiel"

"well yes I do"

"good to know Cas"

he laughed

"are you teasing me sir"

"yes my lady"

he laughed

"whatever I will see you tomorrow"

"okay bye Cas"

"good bye Dean"

I hang up and start to make dinner for Ben and I.


	24. Breakfast

Dean

"morning sunshine"

I say opening the door to Cas

"your up early"

he kisses me, I step back because of the force of the kiss, I walk him over to the couch and lay down on top to him, his fingers are in my hair, we pull away for air

"I missed you Dean"

"and I missed you Cas"

"gross"

we hear a voice say we both get up, Ben walks over and hugs him

"Hey Cas"

"hello Ben"

I notice that Cas kissed his hair

"you have breakfast?"

he shook his head

"no I was just to excited to see you again"

"fair enough, I have coffee made and I am making blueberry pancakes"

"great" said Ben going into the kitchen

"I forgot he was here" said Cas

"welcome to the world of dating with children"

"okay peg"

"if you become a ladies shoes salesman I am going to start smoking"

he rolled his eyes

"no I am not planning on it"

I smile

"come on cranky"

I took his hand and lead him into the kitchen, Ben is drinking apple juice,

"come on Dad"

"relax young one"

he rolled his eyes

"dad I'm hungry"

"yeah dad so am I" said Cas

"hush you two"

they both laugh and talk while I mix up the batter

"I never took your for domestic goddess"

I laughed

"most people don't I think it is the whole muscular body and good looks"

they both rolled their eyes

"now after breakfast Bobby should be dropping off Mary"

Cas just drinks his coffee

"I want her to try on the costume I made for her and I brought makeup for you Ben have you picked out old clothes to mess up"

he nodded "yep"

"good so I brought a lot of fake blood to put on them"

I flip the first round of pancakes. I like to make them small and thin but since I added blueberries

"those look yummy" said Cas,

"yeah dad"

I laugh

"here eat these beasts" I say handing them two of the small ones

"I am growing"

"I am awesome"

I laugh

"you both are weird"

"we are hungry Dean it is only 8 am"

"I have been up for two hours"

"yeah but dad you're a wacko"

"be nice" I joked with him

"I am nice dad"

"sure you remind me so much of Sammy"

"anyway more pancakes" said Cas

"hold your horses"

they both just smiled up at me

"you guys are too cute"

they both laugh and eat their pancakes and I finally eat mine,

"I'm serious so cute"

I pinch both of their cheeks

"your lame dad"

"agreed"

"you're the lame ones nerds" I joked

"oh whatever" said Ben getting up and going upstairs

"well it was weird to make out in front of your son" said Cas

"yeah but at least all he said was gross"

Cas laughed

"yeah it could have been worse"

"much so where were we"

I lean in to kiss him, it was just a quick kiss, I pull back

"go relax in the living room while I cleanup"

"you sure you do not want any help"

"yes I am sure Cas go and if Bobby knocks let him in"

he nods and goes into the living room.


	25. Tea party

Castiel

I hear a knock I open it to see a short man, with a slight beer belly and scruffy beard

"Cas!" said Mary jumping on me

"hello sweetie"

"ah you must be the Cas we have been hearing all about"

we shook hands

"are you coming in?" I ask

"no just a drop off tell Dean I said hi"

I nod and close the door

"I am so happy you are here, your even taking me trick or treating yay!"

she clapped her hands together. I smiled

"hey Bobby leave?" said Dean walking in the living with a dish towel over his shoulder

"yes"

he nodded

"hey baby"

she smiled

"daddy Cas is here"

"I can see that I am the one who let him in the house"

she giggled

"Cas will you come to my tea party?"

"of course little one"

I kissed her forehead

"good I will ask Ben to come too"

she ran upstairs

"good luck she will make you wear a frilly hat"

I laughed

"I do not mind Dean"

he smiled

"how can someone be so good with kids yet doesn't have any"

"been busy with my work and I never had a partner long enough to even think about kids"

he smiled and kissed my temple

"well feel free to borrow mine they both love you"

I smile, and I love you dean, I shake my head, I know we are close but it too early for love, we haven't even been on a date yet,

"Cas save me" said Ben running down the stairs

"what is it?"

"Mary is giving me her puppy dog face"

Dean laughs

"good luck"

he leaves the room

"Ben if I can do this so can you"

he sighed "fine"

"good"


	26. Family Time

Dean

I am laughing so hard,

"Dean stop it"

"your wearing lipstick"

"your daughter is very persuasive"

I hand him a face cloth

"I'm sorry but this is awesome"

"whatever Dean"

"oh come now princess its not that bad"

"I will hurt you"

"how?"

"I have my ways"

"now I am curious"

"good"

I chuckle and go downstairs to find the kids watching TV

"Mary I love you"

I laughed and gave her a hug

"and of course I love my Ben"

he rolled his eyes

"I know dad"

he return to reading a book

"whatcha reading"

"_The Hunger Games_"

"dear lord your reading about a bunch of kids killing each other"

"yep"

I sit down next to him

"it is a young adult book last time I looked you are a child"

"in body only"

"yeah you to remind me of an old man"

he shoved me

"play nice boys" said Cas walking down the stairs

"dad started it"

"it isn't my fault you can't take my awesomeness"

Cas sat next to me "you really need to get your head checked"

"nah been there done that"

"and they didn't commit?"

"quiet you"

Mary climbed on Cas

"thank you Cas"

"your welcome little one"

"so kids what do you want to do now?"

"watch a movie" said Ben

"sure"

Cas and Mary cuddled with me and Ben is laying down on the floor, this feels right.


	27. First Date part 1

Dean

"are you sure you are okay with this" I say dropping the kids off

"boy will you go get ready for your date" said Bobby taking their bags

"I know but you did take Mary Friday night"

"your taking him to the Roadhouse right?"

I nod

"then go and shower you smell"

I roll my eyes

"okay bye kids I love you"

"we love you too dad go have fun" said Ben pushing me out the door

"fine I'm going"

I walk back to my car, I sigh I am so nervous, I have been on many dates back in the day but Cas is so different, I pull into my drive way when I get a call, unknown number

"Winchester"

"hey Dean"

I slam my door shut

"Lisa you haven't called the kids for a month"

"I know but I have great news"

"what is it?"

I say digging for my keys

"I am getting married"

"okay and what does this have to do with me?" I asked annoyed

"now calm down cranky, this is about the kids"

"what about them?"

"I am going to cut all contact with them"

"what!" I yell

"Lisa you love your children"

"I do but you have custody anyway I am going to give up all my parental rights"

"why?"

"I'm pregnant"

I chuckle "of course you are"

"hey this guy is rich"

"once again not surprised"

"Dean"

"Lisa I consider you one of my friends but this is crazy so you really want to do this?"

"yes I want to give my new baby a clean slate, I deserve to be happy Dean"

"fine this is your choice though, once it is done it can't be undone"

"I know goodbye Dean"

"goodbye Lisa"

wow out ooh the things I thought she would do, officially giving up her children is not something I though she would do,

"hello Dean"

"hey sorry for calling but I needed someone to talk to"

"whats up?"

"Lisa called she's getting married, she's pregnant and now doesn't want anything to do with the kids the worst part is I can't say I am shocked, I was waiting for something like this to happen from the moment we divorced"

"I'm sorry Dean do you want to cancel our date?"

"no of course not I just wanted to get it out of my system before our date"

"understandable"

"sorry did I ruin your date buzz?"

"who said I was buzzed"

"knowing you, you are probably looking through all of your clothes trying to decide what to wear"

"I am not"

"sure" I laughed

"I am going to go shower I will see you tonight"

"goodbye Dean"

"bye Cas"

I smile as I put down the phone, he always makes me smile.


	28. First Date part 2

Castiel

"come on Charlie you have to have an opinion"

"I do, that Dean was right"

I roll my eyes

"you are my assistant, assist me" I say into my phone

"just wear a t shirt and jeans"

"I am going on a date with the most beautiful man ever and you want me to wear jeans and a t shirt"

"yes you two are going to the Roadhouse its not fancy but Dean loves it"

"I know he told me that"

"so don't get your panties in a bunch"

"I wear boxers thank you very much"

"I know that psycho I have seen you in the morning"

I sigh

"I just want this date to be perfect it is our first one"

she laughed

"I know but face it you two are already in love with each other"

"I love him but I doubt he loves me"

"he called to tell you about Lisa that means he loves you"

"maybe I shouldn't have told you that"

"doesn't matter I will find out soon enough when he tells Sam, Sam cannot keep a secret to save his life"

"well so back to my problem"

"T shirt and jeans, try and act human"

"I am human"

"you know what I mean"

"goodbye Charlie"

"oh I keep condoms and lube in the master bedroom"

"what the Fuck for?"

"oh I just bought them last visit in case things with you and Dean"

"you pervert"

"hey I know you have been dreaming of him"

"his body is dream worthy I am curious to see the rest of it but this is a first date"

"bye Castiel"

I hang up the phone. She is probably right about the t shirt and jeans but I want to look my best for Dean. I sigh and just put them on, I look in the mirror, I look presentable enough I guess, I hear a knock on the door, show time.


	29. First Date part 3

Dean

I knock on Charlie's door, this is a bad idea, I feel the keys I had made for Cas in my pocket, sure he and I have become close but isn't it too soon for this? My head says yes but my heart is screaming no.

"Hello Dean"

I looked at him, jeans and a t shirt with a black zip up sweater, I smile

"someone looks nice"

"really?"

"yeah you look good in normal people clothes"

he rolled his eyes and locked the door. I smile and walk him to my car

"so how many times did you change?"

"shut up"

"so that's what five?"

he laughed and got into the car

"I may have called Charlie to get an opinion"

I chuckled

"not surprising"

I start to drive

"Dean would you consider yourself my boyfriend?"

"yep" I reply quickly

"good"

"you do any work today?"

"yes I was doing a few designs but nothing special"

I nodded "cool"

"so tell me are you angry with Lisa"

I sigh

"yes and no, she always made me feel bad about how she gave up her life for me we were married for ten years, I was off doing my own thing, she always resent me for it, she wanted to live her life so when she left I wasn't angry, I wasn't angry when we divorced and I am still not angry, I just don't know what to say to the kids"

he took one of my hands, we remained quiet the rest of the drive, just enjoying the company of each other.


	30. First Date part 4

Castiel

"so this is the Roadhouse when it is actually open for business" I say as we pull in

"yep except this time we are eating greasy bacon cheeseburgers"

"how are you not fat?"

"I work out"

"if you start singing I will hurt you"

he laughed and got out of the car, I followed, he laced our fingers together

"come on I'm hungry"

I roll my eyes and follow him inside

"Dean" greeted Jo

"what are you dining here?"

"mom is a little short staffed so I am helping out, follow me you two"

Dean tugged me into a both, we were sitting a cross from each other,

"I am guess Deans normal times two"

he nodded and she left

"I hope your normal doesn't include alcohol"

he shook his head

"I don't normally drink and drive"

I laugh

"you had a beer when I first met you"

"of course we were at a party I may not be a heavy drinker but I can indulge"

"big word for you"

"Fuck you I'm smart"

I laugh "I was joking"

"I know that" he chuckled

"so tell me about my favorite seal"

"that classified"

I pouted, he laughed

"sorry"

I smiled "its okay"

I folded my hands

"so tell what it was like raising Sam"

he smiled

"great I am so proud of him, he was a little brat as a kid though, always causing trouble, rebelling"

I raised an eyebrow

"Sam?"

"yep he was a nerd of course but he didn't love our dad that much, to tell you the truth neither did I, I remember when he died, it is the day my baby became mine"

I smiled

"you love that car because it was your fathers"

"the only real piece I have of him left"

Jo came back

"Two bacon cheeseburgers with fries and chocolate milkshakes"

she places the food down

"enjoy"

I look at all the food

"once again how are you not fat?"

he laughed

"I work out"

"I know I am going to need to work out after eating all of this"

I grabbed the ketup

"your skinny minny"

"I am strong punk"

"sure"

he rolled his eyes and I bit into the hamburger, oh my god, it is so juicy and the bacon is crisp and the cheese is melted, I moan, Dean looks at me and smiles

"told you"

I nodded and continue to eat.

"so good" I say,

he laughs

"a good BCB will make anyone happy"

I nod and wipe my face with a napkin

"I have to say this is the best date of my life"

he raises an eyebrow

"really?"

I nod

"yes"

"tell me about one of your dates"

"well actual dates or meeting in club dates"

"actual dates"

"hmm well when I was in college I went on a date with this guy named Mike, sweet guy but it was awkward, we went to some fancy restaurant, he tried to wine and dine me but as you know I do not consume alcohol so I just ate and he remained silent"

"well that was a depressing story"

"shut up I didn't like relationships at all"

"if it makes you feel any better this is about as romantic as I get"

I laugh

"yeah I didn't take you for a flowers and chocolates type"

"hell no I don't do those chick flick moments"

I laugh

"well I have men try and romance me, this one time this guy decided to wear about a can of axe"

"the smell of the douche bag"

"quiet you so anyway he smelled horrible and then wanted to have a bath with me"

"candle light?"

"of course now shhhh"

he laughed

"so anyway I was hoping the bath would wash off some of his body spray but it actually made it worse so I decided to wash him with my own products which are vanilla and brown sugar scented"

"such a lady"

"shhhh anyway by the time I finally got him to a decent amount of axe I was sick of him so I kicked him out"

Dean laughed

"sounds romantic"

"I have had worse"

"like what"

I sip my milkshake, it is very good

"well I decided to go on a date with this guy I had a booty call with"

he laughed

"I can't believe you just said booty call"

"shut up Dean, anyway he decided since I was rich I had to pay for everything which doesn't bother me but he was weird, I took him to the most expensive restaurant I could find and he complained about it, he was a bitch the whole time"

"still get some?"

"nope I refused and I left"

"good boy"

I smile

"so how were things with Lisa?"

"well when I was around to take her out I normally only took her here or to a movie, she tried to spicy up our sex like that was interesting"

"how so?"

"well she must of read about role playing online, she decided I was going to be a burglar who was going to take advantage of her weakness"

I laughed

"did it work?"

"no it was awkward I am not good at it"

"looks like I have found Mr Perfect's weakness"

"everyone has one Cas"

"she ever try something like that again?"

he laughed

"oh yeah, right before we decided to divorce she wanted to try it again"

"what role were you?"

"I was a school girl"

he almost whispered

"oh my god"

I laughed, he blushed and looked away

"you don't mind drag?"

he shrugged

"not really though I don't like being made fun of if it was anyone besides you I would have kicked their ass"

I smiled

"okay so continue"

"it went a lot better than the first time but I knew our relationship was over at that point, she seemed so sad afterwards, she got up and slept in Sam's room"

he looked down

"I'm sorry"

"its okay so you do anything crazy?"

I blush

"I will take the blush as a yes guess I am not the only kinky one here"

"you know nothing Dean Winchester"

"Winter is Coming Castiel"

I laugh

"true"

we finish our food

"so now what?" he asks

"isn't this date your idea?"

he shrugged

"yeah but I didn't want to plan an overly Dean evening"

I chuckle

"of before I forget I have something for you"

"are you proposing?"

"hell no!" I laugh

"here"

he hands me keys

"just in case you wanted to stop by my house to hang out on Monday"

"your giving me keys to your house"

"too soon? I knew it"

I am truly utterly touched that he trusts me enough to give me keys

"no Dean thank you so much"

we touch hands, I feel the spark when they touch, I smile down at them, he is so perfect, finding out more information about him only makes me love him even more.


	31. First Date part 5

Dean

"do you want to come in?"

asked Cas as I walk him to Charlie's door

"sure"

I say entering and taking my jacket off.

"you want something to drink?"

"no thanks"

I smile at him, we walk into the living room

"did you spend a lot of time here?" he asked

"not really Charlie was always over at my house"

he nodded, he leaned in and our lips met, soft gentle kisses at first, they quickly became heated kisses, I lick his bottom lip, he opens his mouth and I slip my tongue in, his mouth tastes like chocolate from the milkshake, his hands are in my hair, I rub my hands on his back, he pulls back to unzip his sweater, he tugs on my shirt

"you want to see my body again?" I teased

"you know I do"

I let him take my shirt off, he pulls me up so I am standing

"with Charlie and Jo there I didn't really get a good picture"

his hands on my abs

"so perfect" he said walking around me in a circle

"you look like a lion"

he kissed my shoulder

"I am just committing your body to memory"

I nod

"well then lets see yours"

I pull his shirt up and look, he is a very pale man, he is not muscular but he is very tone.

"and you think I am beautiful"

I say touching his stomach

"you are Dean"

he whispered, I go for another kiss which quickly heats up, he is clawing at my back, I lay on top of him on the couch

"Dean" he moaned

"you sound so good like that baby"

I kiss his neck

"Dean"

I lean back up to see his face, he looks flushed with thoe beautiful blue eyes filled with lust

"we should stop here"

I kissed his nose, he sighed

"cocktease"

I laugh

"baby I don't want to be another one nighter we are going to do this nice and slow"

I get off of him and sit up

"but we are already going to fast I already love you"

he looks shocked for a minute, probably didn't mean to say that

"I know how you feel I love you"

"really?"

"you think I give just anyone keys to my house"

he giggled

"no"

"I want to go through the painfully slow coupling process"

he laughs

"nice wording"

"I mean it Cas you are worth waiting for"

I kiss his forehead

"thank you Dean it is the sweetest thing anyone has said or done for me but I will miss looking at that body"

"we are not nuns, how about sex on the third date?"

"deal"

he smiled

"how about we cuddle"

I lay down, he lays almost on top of me which his head on my chest listening to my heart, I am playing with his hair

"Dean?"

"yes?"

"thank you"

I smile

"there is nothing to thank me for"

"I mean it Dean I do love you"

I smile

"I love you too baby"


	32. Halloween

**Thank you all for the wonderful comments **

Castiel

"Dean I am serious it is no problem"

"still I don't want to bother you"

"Dean its picking the kids up not murdering a puppy"

"of course you would think that you sicko"

I laugh

"but you love me anyway"

"yeah I think I am going to get my head checked"

"it doesn't matter, I am already at your house I can pick the kids up, make them dinner then go out"

"you can cook right?"

"of course when I was a kid I used to spend time with our cook he taught me a few things"

"okay I should be home at 7"

"I am not taking them out until 8 you will be fine"

"thanks Cas I love you"

"I love you too Dean"

I hang up, I can believe the most perfect person on the face of the earth is in love with me I wonder how I got this lucky, I get into my car and drive to the school, I get out and lean against my car, I wave at Ben, he is holding Mary's hand

"Hey Cas didn't know you were coming to get us"

I put Mary in the back and Ben sits up front with me

"your father is running late I hope you do not mind"

"of course not"

he smiled

"good when we get home I will cook some supper then Ben I will get you ready"

"please tell me your cooking brains"

"strange child"

he laughs

"you know it was a joke"

" I do"

I laugh

"good so you have all the blood and everything?"

"of course"

"good"

"I am going to be a princess" said Mary

"I know little one I made your costume"

she smiled, I went to the freezer to look for meat, I look in the fridge, Dean already took out pork chops, I smile, Ben is sitting at the table,

"what are you doing?"

"nothing much just a few math questions for tomorrow"

"ah okay need any help?"

"nope I am good at math"

"what do you want to do when you get older?"

"chemical engineer"

"wow"

I say searing the pork chops, and start cook the rice

"why that?"

"it just interests be to be able to take raw materials and chemicals into useful forms"

I nod

"you are going to have your hands full"

he nods "

and I hope to get into my dream school"

"Harvard?"

"MIT"

I nod and finish the pork

"go wash your hands and your sisters I will get the rest of dinner ready"

"okay"

he leaves, I smile and finish resting the pork, such wonderful children, I cut up Mary's meat and we sit down to eat

"Thank you Cas" they both say,

we all eat

"I am going to clean up Ben go put on your old clothes and we will go in the backyard to put blood on them"

"okay Cas"

they both get up and leave, the children are so polite and well behaved. Ben comes down in a blue t shirt and dark blue jeans,

"you are going to need to wear a sweater it may get colder later"

"I will be okay"

I nod

"okay"

I take the bottle of fake blood and start squirting him with it, he starts laughing

"relax"

I get scissors and cut holes in his shirt and jeans,

"here a little more blood on your jeans"

I squirted blood on him,

"lets get your makeup done"

we go back into the house, I apply a while coat to cover his whole face, then a little bit of green paint, black around the eyes and a light green on his lips so they look like they are rotting, I also put the fake blood around his mouth

"honey I'm home" called Dean

"hello Dean" I yell back

"wow you look good Ben"

he says walking into the kitchen

"thanks dad"

he kisses my head

"nice work"

I smile

"thank you I am going to get Mary dressed"

I go upstairs, she is sitting coloring

"hello"

I say walking in, I grab the costume off of the hook, I made her a perfect pink dress with gold to look like Princess Aurora's pink dress,

"come on little one"

I wash her face first and brush her hair, her hair has a waviness to it so it is easy to style, I leave it down so I can out the little golden crown in her hair, I finally help her into the dress

"you look so cute"

I take a picture with my phone

"come on lets show everyone else"

she takes me hand and we walk down stairs

"dad that's lame"

"Your lame"

I hear them going at it again, I smile and roll my eyes

"hello"

Dean looks over at us

"you look pretty"

"thank you daddy"

he smiles down at her

"okay group photo Ben get your butt in there"

I kneel down in between the children, Mary hugs me

"this is so cute Ben smile"

he walks behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders, Dean takes a few pictures

"yup I am framing these"

we all laugh

"you have the candy ready to pass out?" I ask him

"yes sir"

"okay children lets go"

we are only doing up and down the street, I walk them to the house, they knock get candy and move on

"wow he gave me a toothbrush" said Ben

"you don't want cavities"

I laugh

"its lame"

"your lame"

"okay dad"

I laugh and ruffle his hair

"come on zombie"

Mary is tired rather quickly so I am carrying her to the last house

"oh what beautiful children you have" said an elderly lady

I just nod and walk back to the house,

"we got so much candy, besides the toothbrush it wasn't so bad"

I laugh and open the door

"Dean?"

"upstairs" he says,

I roll my eyes

"come on"

I say, Ben goes to clean his face and I put the little princess in her bed

"what's up?" said Dean,

I walk into his bedroom

"they got alot of candy your going to have to check it"

"oh please those stories are not true"

I roll my eyes and flop down on his bed

"tired?"

I nodded

"yeah who knew walking around the street could be so tiring"

he laughed

"welcome to parenthood"

we hear a knock on the closed door

"come in"

Ben walked in and flopped down next to me

"thanks for taking us Cas"

I roll over to look at him

"no problem I just wish I could stay longer"

I am very sad I have to leave tomorrow

"will you come back?"

"of course he will no one can resist me"

we both roll our eyes at Dean

"yeah now shower and straight to bed"

he nods and sits up, I do and we hug

"night dad" he says to Dean

"night buddy"

he closes the door

"they love you"

I nod

"I love them"

"do you love me?"

"nope you smell"

he laughed

"like stinky axe man?"

"no you smell like old spice, I like that smell"

he laughs

"come here sleepy"

I move to the head of the bed to cuddle

"I am going to miss you so much" I say to him

"I know I am going to miss you"

he kisses my forehead

"I probably won't be able to get away for a while"

he nods

"I know"

"I will call you and the kids every day"

"until we meet again"

I fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	33. Living Together part 1

**Hello**

**Sorry for the wait but I just started a new job so it may take me a while longer to update.**

Dean

I miss him so much, I call Charlie

"hey Dean" she says happily

"hey Charlie what's up?"

"I had to deal with Castiel looking as depressed as you sound"

"sorry little sis"

"its okay"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"sure what's up"

"in theory could Cas work from anywhere"

she was quiet

"well yes I guess he would have to travel a lot but he could live anywhere oh my god your going to ask him to move in aren't you?"

I blush

"I was thinking about asking him after Thanksgiving"

"but that's 20 days away"

"well sorry I just don't want to spring this upon him"

"since when are you reasonable?"

"since now it is a lot to ask of him"

"no its not the kids love him, his phone wallpaper is that picture of the kids from two weeks ago, you two talk all the time and obviously your both codependent"

"I can't just say hey I love you please move in with me"

she laughed

"I can't ask him to leave New York for me Charlie"

"you and I both know he will"

I sigh

"maybe"


	34. Living Together part 2

Castiel

"Charlie please send this design off"

Dean didn't call me last night, I tried to get him on the phone but apparently he has been busy lately but I did speak to Ben, he is doing well in school and misses me, I know Dean has a job and everything but I miss him so much

"would you ever leave New York?"

I look up

"what?"

"would you never move out of New York?"

"okay what's going on?"

"okay I am going to hell so might as well tell you, Dean is missing you as much if not more then you"

I raise an eyebrow

"I know we talk all the time"

"but not last night?"

I nod

"he wanted to ask you to move in with him but he won't because he doesn't want to be selfish and ask you to give up your home for him"

Dean wants me to live with him?, I smile I would love that, it would be my dream to love in a house with children

"I would leave for Dean"

"then tell him that Castiel, he is too scared so your going to have to be the man"

"its odd to think that Dean is the scared one"

she laughed

"he is a big softy under all those muscles"

I smile

"so if I bring it up he will not freak out?"

she shook her head

"of course not he loves you"

I smile

"your right thank you Charlie"

she left after that and I call Dean right away

"Hey Cas I wasn't planning on hearing from you until later"

"Dean I just wanted to let you know even though I would have to travel alot to New York I am not against moving"

he sighed

"you talk to Charlie?"

"yes"

he sighed

"look Cas I love you but I don't want you to give up your dream for me"

I smile

"Dean I wouldn't be giving up anything you are my dream, I want to be with you"

"so what happens now you sell your place?"

"no think it would be best if I kept it for when I have to come back to new York"

"okay"

I sigh

"Dean are the children going to be okay with this?"

"you know they love you"

"I know, I just can't believe it"

"I know we haven't known each other for long but baby when it is right it is right"

"thank you so much Dean, I need to get everything ready"

he laughs

"call me tonight?"

"of course"

"I love you"

"I love you too goodbye"

I put down my phone and decide I have had enough work for the day.


	35. Dad

Castiel

"I don't want you to move" whined Gabriel

unfortunately my brother decided to surprise me with a visit

"I am on a plane tomorrow, Charlie is already out there setting me up an office at her house, plus I have Dean and the children"

"who I am not allowed to meet" he pouted

"when I get settled you can come visit"

he smiles

"really?"

"of course I am not lying"

he leaves and goes into the guest room, I sigh and call Ben

"hey Cas" he says

so much like his father

"hello Ben are you ready for your presentation?"

"yeah its just a timeline for history, I have had it done for the last week"

"I know I was just wondering if you are nervous"

"nah not really I am not afraid of people"

"just like your father"

he laughed

"yeah I am so excited you are going to be living with us"

"so am I, I have been ready to leave here for days oh fair warning your going to have to meet my brother"

he laughed

"the crazy one?"

"yes"

"I will be okay you met Sam so it is only fair"

I laughed

"meeting Sam nowhere compares to meeting Gabriel"

"I'm sure we will be fine dad"

did he just say what I think he said

"dad?"

"well yeah since your moving in its time to man up and take care of the kiddies"

"okay are you positive this is Ben, you didn't switch bodies like in _Freaky Friday_"

he burst out laughing

"I promise I wont call you dad"

"no I actually like it but would Dean mind?"

"your kidding right? He is the one who suggested it"

I roll my eyes

"that is so your father"

he laughs

"okay I am going to go get ready see you when you get here dad"

I smile

"goodbye Ben"

I lay down on the couch trying to will time to go faster.


	36. Going to pick up Cas

Dean

"Benny can you finish this"

"sure brother"

I smile

"okay because I have to get out of here to meet up with Cas"

"tell him I said hey"

I nodded and walked out

"Dean before you go sign these"

Jo hands me a bunch of paperwork, I groan

"I hate paper work"

she rolled her eyes

"it comes with being the boss"

I smile

"I know"

I go into my office and look at the clock, I cannot believe this is seriously happening, my boyfriend, who I haven't even slept with yet is coming to live with me and my kids, I smile and read over the paper work, I think I understand why Bobby was so eager to retire and give the business to me, I can't see him copped in this office for hours without pulling out all of his hair, luckily I keep mine short.

"Okay demon woman your paper work is done" I say leaving the office

"hush you I am just doing my job"

I roll my eyes

"I know master"

she laughs

"that reminds me did you want _MasterChef _last night?"

"no I had to officially be up to date with Thrones before Cas moves in"

she laughed

"did you cry during the red wedding?"

I look away

"you so did" she laughed

"hey I have emotions and it is a bloody massacre, as a parent you will find it hard to watch some dude stab a pregnant chick in the belly"

I defended myself

"I was just kidding now shoo before someone else picks Castiel up and runs away with him"

I roll my eyes

"yes boss"


	37. Welcome Home

Castiel

I am biting my nails, I haven't done that since I was a little kid, I have my luggage ready, Dean texted me and said he was going to be a little late picking me up because of paperwork, I am so nervous but excited at the same time, I want to be settled in and start our life together and Ben calling me dad only makes me more excited but what if Dean discovers he doesn't like the way I look in the morning or what if he hates the music I play while I clean?

"Cas?"

I look up from the bench I am sitting on

"hello Dean"

I smile, he pulls me up

"you look like you are going to be sick" he teased

"a little bit but I am doing better"

he smiles

"are you worried about living with me?"

he can always see right through me

"well of course I am"

he smiled

"well that's normal"

I smile

"are you worried?"

he took my luggage

"nope"

I sigh

"after I settle in I am going to go car shopping"

he nods and puts my stuff in his car

"what did you drive in New York?"

I laughed

"you don't drive in New York you hire someone else to"

he laughed and climbed in the car

"well forgive me princess"

I smile

"you know Gabriel is going to be coming for a visit"

he chuckled

"I want to meet your brother"

I roll my eyes

"Charlie is already making plans to hook him up with Sam"

"well she is always trying to hook someone up with somebody"

I laugh

"I got to meet you"

I look over and he is smiling

"I am glad you and Sammy didn't hit it off I would have kicked his ass to get to you"

I laughed

"you love your brother"

"I do love him"

he says, I look out the window, we sit on comfortable silence

"Charlie is happy to live here again" I say to Dean

"I am happy she's back but I am also happy she left in the first place she seems happy"

"yes" I say looking out the window again

"Cas?"

I look over at him

"yes?"

"I was wondering we still have a couple of hours before the kids come home" he says pulling in to his well now our drive way

"what happened to slow?"

"dude your moving in with me"

I laugh

"how about an intense make out session I want our first time to be perfect"

I lean against the seat, I look at him smiling

"and you said you weren't romantic"

"Fuck you" I say laughing

"okay princess we will do things your way"

I smile

"your not upset about waiting"

"of course not Cas I will not push you"

I smile

"okay"

he smiles and we unload off my luggage into the house

"Welcome home sweetheart" he teases

"it's good to be home"

I smile, we take my luggage to his room, well now our room

"I made lots of room for your clothes if you need more space just let me know" said Dean plopping down on the bed

"you could help you know" I say grabbing a suit case

"nah I think I will just enjoy the view"

I roll my eyes

"pig"

he laughs

"your not the first one to say that to me"


	38. Private Time

Dean

Cas luckily finally got all of his clothes put away

"I know you're a designer but I think you own more clothes then the kids and I combined"

he laughed as he layer next to me

"most likely"

I lean into his face

"now I believe I was promised a make out session"

I rub my hand against his stubble

"of course"

he smiles, our lips gently touch at first but then we begin the tongue battle for dominance, I love playing this game with him, I give him credit he does put up a good fight but I always win, he ends up straddling my waist as I pull his sweater off,

"Dean"

he moans as I sit up and attack his neck

"I love it when you moan baby"

he whimpers into my touch, I pull his shirt over his head and quickly take off mine, I pin him under me on the bed, we kiss each other so hard our teeth clash against each other's, we both don't care though, he claws at me back and I growl

"you alright?" he asks concerned

"yeah keep doing that baby"

I kiss his neck and he starts to claw harder, I moan and nibble on his ear, our hips grind into each others, I moan at the friction

"Dean" he whispering my ear

"yeah baby?"

"I want to suck you cock" he says as innocently as a child would, I almost laugh

"isn't that fast?"

he shakes his head

"no"

he captures my lips again, I roll off on him and on top my back.

Castiel

I smile as I kiss down Dean's perfect body, I kiss his abs, he moans

"come on baby"

I slowly undo his belt buckle, he is slowly becoming impatience, I pull his jeans off and I can see his erection through his black boxers, I rub my hand gentle against it, he moans, I smirk and pull the boxers off as well. I love seeing him like this, so perfect, I see his erection spring free, it is thicker than I thought it would be, I wrap my hand around it, I gently stroke it, I hear Dean's moans, I lick the tip,

"god" Dean yells,

I smile as I gentle tease his tip with my tongue, Dean is moaning, I suddenly take the whole thing in my mouth hard, thank god I do not have a gag reflex

"God baby" Dean yelled,

I backed up, I took most in my mouth comfortable and what I couldn't fit I stroked with my hand,

"I'm gonna cum baby"

I swallow when he finishes

"that was wow" he says as I go back to laying beside him

"I am glad you liked it"

"that has to be one of the best blow jobs I ever had"

I smile

"good"

he rolls over on his side and plays with my hair

"you sure you don't want anything?"

I smile

"I am sure Dean"

he smiles

"you can spoon me" I say

"okay"

I turn over and he cuddles into my back, he kisses my neck

"I am looking forward to this more then anything" I admit

"so am I" he yawns

"though you are loud"

he laughed

"yeah I know that's why the kids used to spend every weekend at Bobbys"

I laughed

"good to know"

"your not loud?"

"no not normally"

he smirked

"don't worry baby I will have you screaming my name"

I laugh

"you're confident"

"of course I am not just an amazing body"

I laugh

"I do admit out of all the guys I have been with you do have the best body I normally go for guys I can man handle"

he snorts

"you? Sweet little Castiel"

I elbow him

"shut up"

he laughs

"maybe that's why you love me I am not a push over"

I laugh rolling over to face him

"we need to get up, we have to pick up the kids"

Dean pouted

"your right"

I laugh and roll out of bed with him.


	39. Uncle Gabe

Castiel

It has officially been my first week living here and I still do not have a car of my own, Dean is convinced that the car choose the driver or some other line from _Transformers, _luckily Charlie has been letting me us her car, I am already late, I have to pick Mary up from school early because of a trip she went on, I finally get to the school, I am about ten minutes late so there are still a bunch of parents around with children,

"dad" I heard Mary yell and run up to me

"hello little one I am sorry I am late"

I knelt down to hug her

"you weren't that late" she giggled

"true and we still have an hour before we have to come back for your brother"

I smile

"lets go buy some food"

she nods and holds my hand

"did you have fun?"

I say making sure she is buckled in the back properly

"yep"

I get into the driver seat

"it was a lot of fun we got to see a lot of animals, like cows"

I laugh

"when I was your age the only cow I ever saw was on a carton of milk"

she laughed

"sounds boring"

I chuckle and put on the music, she seems to like my music more then Deans but you can only listen to so much rock before you want to cut off your ear, I pull into the supermarket,

"come little one"

I take her hand and we get a cart

"okay is there anything you would like me to make for dinner?"

"mac and cheese"

I laugh

"I will need to look up a recipe for that"

she holds on to the cart as we get cheese, my phone rings, I pick up

"Novak"

"god I really hate that why does everyone in our family answer the phone like that"

I roll my eyes

"hello Gabriel"

Mary looks up at me

"can I say hi?"

I nod and hand her my phone

"hi" she says into it

"Mary"

she laughs

"your dads brother?"

I laugh and keep on walking around

"bye Gabby"

she hands me the phone

"hello Gabriel" I say

"she sounds so cute I am at the mall here and I can't decide what to get the kids"

"wait what?" I ask

"you heard me little bro I am in town and I want to see my new niece and nephew plus meet this god you never shut up about"

"so you are already here?"

"yes Cassie I knew you would say no if I asked so I didn't, Charlie already gave me your address"

I sigh, of course she did, she probably wants to see the show

"its not that I do not want to see you Gabriel"

he chuckled

"I know but hey I am awesome and I can't wait to meet everyone"

I sigh

"well I am shopping with Mary then we are going back to the school to pick up Ben from school"

"great then I will see you for dinner?"

"yes Gabriel"

I can hear him clapping

"so what should I get the kids?"

"they are not materialistic"

he sighed

"already turned them into little you"

"I will see you later goodbye Gabriel"

I hang up the phone and look down at Mary

"this is going to be interesting"

she giggled

"is he fun?"

I roll my eyes

"you will not be bored little one"

she smiled

"yay"

we pay for the groceries and go back to the school to get Ben.

"Hey Dad"

he said climbing in the car

"hello Ben my brother is visiting"

"which one?"

"Gabriel"

I sighed

"the crazy one?"

I laughed as I drove

"yes"

"well you did say he would come eventually"

"yes but I hoped you two would be in college"

he laughed

"oh well"


	40. Uncle Gabe part 2

Dean

"Dean Castiel called and said to call him back as soon as you can" said Jo as I walked into the office

"why didn't he call my cell?"

"he's your boyfriend not mine"

I roll my eyes, I pull out my phone and call Cas

"Dean we have a situation"

"what?"

"Gabriel is here"

"really?"

"yes and he wants to meet the children and he is having dinner with us"

"okay"

I am curious about his brother, he complained enough about him

"okay? Really Dean this is huge"

I laugh

"you met Sam"

"because Charlie wanted to set me up with him"

"what are you making for dinner?"

"pot roast"

"yum sounds good baby"

"how are you so calm?"

"because one of us have to be"

I roll my eyes even though he can't see it

"Cas be calm I bet you are scaring the children"

"I am not!" he yelled

"please I bet you have them scrubbing their hands right now"

"I am not Ben is doing his homework and Mary is coloring"

I laughed

"okay then remain calm, cook dinner and I will see you in an hour I just have a few things to do before I come home"

"okay" he sighed

"if you want I will beat your brother up later"

he laughed

"no I can handle my brother I do love him but he gets under my skin"

I laughed

"yeah I know anyway I love you and I will see you and the munchkins soon"

"I love you too goodbye Dean"

I laugh as I sit at my desk, this is going to be for the memory books.


	41. Uncle Gabe part 3

Castiel

"smells good dad" said Ben walking into the kitchen

"your father should be here any minute then Gabriel"

I sighed

"dude calm down"

I rolled my eyes

"Ben go wash your hands"

I shooed him away

"honey I'm home" yelled Dean opening the door,

"in the kitchen" I yelled,

I go back to cutting up some more vegetables, he hugs me from behind

"hey babe"

he kisses my neck

"hello Dean"

he chuckles

"still nervous?"

I nod

"don't be"

he kisses my temple

"I try not to be"

"Daddy" called Mary walking down the stairs

"hey sweetie you excited?"

she nodded

"yep my hands are all clean"

Dean sighed

"I knew it"

I roll my eyes

"he should be here soon but you never know with Gabriel"

Dean nodded and carried Mary out of the kitchen,

"is he short with blondish hair?" yelled Dean

"yes" I replied

"then he is here" he yelled back,

I sigh and go into the living room,

"time to face the music" said Dean opening the door,

"hello princess"

I roll my eyes at Gabriel, why can't he just say hello,

"hey Cassie"

he gave me a hug

"Hello Gabriel this is Dean" I say,

Dean smiles at him politely,

"hey" he said

"oh come now Dean-o we are basically family give big bro a hug"

Dean awkwardly hugged Gabriel, I sighed and the children came behind me

"Gabriel this is Ben and Mary"

he smiled at them

"Cassie has told me all about you two I brought presents"

he smiled,

"there in the car I will be right back"

he skipped to his car, he came back with two bags

"here is the one for Mary"

he smiled down at her

"but it will cost you a hug"

he got down on his knees and hugged her

"what is it"

she said still in his arms

"your going to have to look in the bag"

Gabriel smiled at her

"okay"

she dug and pulled out a porcelain doll with long blond hair and green eyes, I smiled

"its pretty" she said hugging Gabriel

"thank you Gabby"

Dean and I looked at each other

"your welcome sweet heart"

he kissed her forehead

"call me uncle Gabe" he looked at Ben who was still at my side

"same goes for you mister give uncle Gabe some love"

he held open his arms, Ben walked over and gave him a hug

"atta boy" said Gabriel hugging him

"now I honestly had no idea what to get you so I hope you like it" he said sitting down crossed legged pulling Mary in his lap

"you really didn't have to get me anything" said Ben taking the bag

"don't be a prude"

he pulled out a hat and a dark black leather jacket and a grey sweater

"I saw the size Cassie made your jacket I hope they fit"

Ben smiled "thank you"

he gave Gabriel another hug

"Cassie told me you're a nerd like him so I was going to get you books but I need to look up what kids these days read"

Ben laughed

"no I can always use new clothes"

I smiled at my children

"does anyone want a drink dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes"

"nah I'm good Cassie"

"I'm okay dad"

Mary didn't respond she is too busy looking at her new doll

"I'll help you let them bond" said Dean going onto the kitchen with me

"he seems cool" said Dean

"he is on his best behavior so he can come visit, I told you none of my brothers have children"

Dean chuckled

"yeah now you have two maybe one day three"

I smile

"maybe"

Dean hinted at that a week ago as well, I know he loves children, maybe we will have another one, one day in the future

"candy"

we heard Mary say, I rolled my eyes

"I knew it wouldn't last"

Dean chuckled

"he is giving the kids candy no big"

"it will spoil their dinner"

"calm down super mom"

I roll my eyes

"go save them while I finish dinner"

he kissed me briefly and left.


	42. Uncle Gabe part 4

Dean

Dinner went fine, though Gabe's true colors are showing, the kids seem to like them very much which is all I care about, Cas is calm and cool.

"okay kids time to get ready for bed"

I say to them in the living room

"I am staying with Charlie so I better get going but Dean a word"

I nodded and followed him into the kitchen

"now if you hurt my Cassie I will break every bone in your body"

I wanted to laugh at his face, it is so serious, it doesn't suit him at all.

"I wouldn't hurt him" I say seriously

"good now Dean-o we are going to get along great"

he smirked at left the living room

"give me a hug my minions" he says,

Ben rolls his eyes but hugs him

"peace out uncle Gabe"

"good bye pretty boy"

he kissed his forehead

"come here sweetie"

he picks up Mary

"I will see you tomorrow"

he kisses her and heads to the door

"goodbye Gabriel"

he hugs Cas

"see ya"

he leaves with that, the kids head up stairs

"see that wasn't so bad"

I say running my fingers through Cas's hair

"I'm glad the kids like him" he says

"I knew they would"

I smile and kiss his lips

"put on your jammies and we will read to the kids"

he nods

"okay"


	43. First Time part 1

Castiel

"Charlie did you mail out those designs?"

"of course I did" Charlie said rolling her eyes

"just making sure I am not paying you to just sit there and watch _Doctor Who_"

she laughed

"so Bobby and Ellen have the kids tonight"

I nodded

"yeah so?"

she rolled her eyes

"you two are finally going to do it"

I roll my eyes

"get your mind out of the gutter"

"oh come on he met Gabriel and didn't run away you know he is a keeper"

"its not like I do not love Dean I just want it to be perfect"

"the first time couples have sex it is awkward and you know it"

I rolled my eyes

"its so different with him though"

"Castiel just go home have a nice bath and let Dean pound you silly"

"out of the gutter"

she laughed


	44. First Time part 2

Dean

"okay you guys have all of your toys?"

I ask the kids

"boy will you get out of here already" yelled Bobby

"forgive me for loving my children"

"Dad we are fine go have a nice night with dad"

I smiled

"okay be good"

I gave them both a hug and left, this is our first night alone in the house, I am nervous I know Cas wants our first time to be perfect but to be honest I have never had perfect sex,

sex with Lisa was good and all but I wouldn't describe it as perfect, I don't even know what perfect sex is, maybe I should Google how to make it perfect for him.


	45. First Time part 3

Castiel

"Charlie help" I say into my phone

"what? You outta lube?"

"no I am so nervous"

"why? Because Dean is sex on a stick"

"Charlie!"

"calm down princess you have been with more guys then Dean has"

"I know that"

"you have already given him a blowie and from what you said he enjoyed it"

"I know that Charlie but I don't know why I am so nervous"

"because you actually love him"

"I know maybe I should have just got it over with when I moved in"

she laughed

"you could get him drunk and if it sucks he won't remember it"

"Dean doesn't really drink"

"yeah not anymore"

"what do you mean?"

she sighed

"I think that is a story for Dean to tell"

"was he an alcoholic?"

"no well yes but it was before the kids were born"

"we haven't really talked about our teen years"

I hated mine so much, maybe he did too, he did get married extremely young

"in time he will tell you all the stories of Dean but if you want to get some I suggest you talk about it another time"

I sigh

"yeah then I will tell him about college"

she sighed

"yeah no a good topic to bring up if you want some sweet Dean lovings"

I smiled

"I just want it to be perfect"

"as I said Castiel just do what you feel is right and you will be fine"

"I know"

"good now cheer up Dean can read you like an open book and you know it"

"Dean can read everyone like an open book"

"I don't know you did say he liked Gabriel"

"Gabriel is surprisingly very good with the kids"

"of course he is he gives them presents and candy then leaves"

"that's my brother"

"anyway go shower or something"

"your right Dean is dropping off the kids then picking up Chinese for dinner"

"then get off the phone with me and make yourself pretty"

I laugh

"goodbye Charlie"


	46. First Time part 4

Dean

"hey Cas I'm home" I say walking in the living room,

I take the food into the kitchen, I wonder where he is? I go upstairs and hear my shower is on, ah he must be cleaning up,

"Dean is that you" I hear him call

"yeah Cas its me"

"come in"

I open the bathroom door

"hey I brought food"

"I know Dean come in the shower with me"

don't need to ask me twice, I quickly strip my clothes off and climb in

"hey"

I look over his perfect naked body

"lucky for you I just got in here"

he smiled and kissed me, a gentle kiss at first but they quickly turned into heated kisses, I moved for hair to kiss his neck,

"Dean"

he moaned as his hands gripped my back, with the water pouring over us it is perfect

"Dean"

he pulled me back to his lips

"I think we better get you clean baby"

I grabbed the soap and began washing him, I slowly ran my hands down his stomach, he moaned so I moved back up to his shoulders, he started washing me as well, we both avoided our areas. There is plenty of time for that later, I ran my hands through his hair washing it perfectly, I love how soft and messy it is

"Dean I think our food is getting cold" he joked

"I know but I love your hair baby"

"I love yours its so perfect"

he rubbed my head

"I love that you keep it so short that I can just grab it"

I smirked

"I know"

we rinsed off and put on sweats

"you look so sexy in sweats" I say kissing the back of his neck

"you think I'm sexy in everything"

"of course"

I gently bite his shoulder

"what happened to the no biting rule?"

"you have bitten me before"

"of right"

"I like biting but not on my Dick"

he chuckled

"lets eat"


	47. First Time part 5

_**Hey readers just thought I should warn you there is a lot of sexual content in this chapter, so if you do not like reading that kind of stuff I recommend you skip this chapter**_

Castiel

"this is good" I said to Dean eating on the couch

"I know I love it"

I smile at him

"I agree"

he laughs

"I need a beer"

"Dean why do you just drink beer?"

"why do you not drink at all?" he snapped

"Dean?" he sighs

"I'm sorry Case I told you about my dad"

"yes but you didn't tell me why you never drink more then a beer or two"

he sighs

"I like beer or otherwise I wouldn't drink at all"

he walks into the kitchen and comes back with two bottles of water

"when I was fourteen my dad finally drank himself into the grave, he was driving the car and he hit a tree, Sam didn't really notice that much when he died because dad and Sammy never got along even though he was only ten when it happened,

I fell apart, I always tried to be my fathers perfect solider that's the life he wanted for me, but I couldn't take it when he died, Bobby himself had a drinking problem so I just got into his booze all the time, hard core too, I was like that for a few months until the day Sammy ran away"

"he ran away?"

Dean nodded

"that's how we met Charlie, she found him and hid him with her, when I found him he asked me to stop drinking and I did"

I nodded

"but that happened when you were a child why does it still affect you?"

I can tell by the look on his face I hit a nerve, he sighed

"when I got out of the navy I was depressed and I mean horribly depressed I didn't come home right away to be with my kids I couldn't face them, I just wanted to be by myself, I was in Chicago for a month before I finally went home, I was drinking almost every day"

he rubbed his neck

"Sam came and got me, I was dragged home and that's when he gave me back my baby"

I raised an eyebrow

"I fixed it up when I was sixteen I always loved working on cars"

I nodded

"I came home and started to live my life with my kids but I know Lisa could feel I wasn't there with her"

he smiled

"I love my kids I did everything for them, Sammy made me go to therapy for a while, I do feel a lot better and when that happened I truly realized that I have been lying to myself"

"how old where you when you married Lisa?"

"17 I lied about my age when we got married and no one ever looked into it"

"did you love her"

he laughed

"yes I did"

he looked down at his hands

"I thought I did but to before I met you I never experienced true love, I just admitted a part of me I wanted to keep hidden forever but I just open up to you like it is as natural as breathing"

I smiled and walked over to him

"when I was in college I came out, my oldest brother and I never really interacted with each other but it became worse when I told them I was gay, the first guy I dated was named Zach"

I sighed

"he is the reason I met Charlie, she hung out at a gay bar he brought me too"

I hold Deans hands

"our relationship was for about a month, it was horrible he cheated on me all the time and I was stupid and thought he would never do anything like that"

I sigh

"that's when I thought love didn't exist, maybe I was being punished by god because I am this way so I stopped caring about love and just cut people off from getting the real me, I stopped wanting more I would just have sex with them and then never see them again"

"my mother drank while she was pregnant with me, my father died in a plane crash when she was newly pregnant with me, some people say I am not my fathers son at all apparently I look nothing like him, she died after I was born, luckily I was fine but Michael never was involved with our upbringing

Lucifer was involved for a little but then he had his own life to live so my life was boarding school and nannies, I am have a huge trust fund that I could live off of for the rest of my life like Gabriel but luckily I found something I love doing and now I have you, Dean I love you so much you are the only person I have ever loved"

Dean attacked my lips, I swallowed hard as his lips crushed mine, I opened my mouth and he shoved his tongue in my mouth, I moan as he pushes my against the wall

"I love you baby" he says pulling away

"I love you Dean"

he grabs my hips pulling me into him

"bedroom now" he growled at my neck,

I nodded as we ran up the steps, I pulled his shirt off of him quickly kissing him again, he pulls my shirt off and layer my down on the bed, he quickly took of my sweat pants but he left his one as he laid on top of me, he kissed my lips and I clawed his perfect muscular back, he moved to my neck as I let out a breath,

oh my god we are actually doing this, I can feel his hardness against me, he moves down to kiss my chest, licking my nipples as he moves down my body,

"Dean" I moan

"relax baby and enjoy"

he slowly makes it so he is just above my cock, I can feel him breathing on it, he give the length of it a long lick, my hands find his hair, he sucks my tip gently, I moan, he comes back up to my lips, he kisses me had

"suck my fingers baby"

he puts three fingers in my mouth, I quickly suck them and roll my tongue over them trying to cover them with as much spit as possible, he pulls them out of my mouth and moves down my body , he sucks my cock again while slowly teases my rim with a finger

"Dean just put it in already"

he laughed and slowly stuck it in, I relax and adjust to him, he quickly adds another finger and finds my prostate

"Dean" I yell,

he laughs moves me up as he stops sucking me, he pulls his finger out and starts licking me

"oh my god" I yell,

I have been with a lot of men but not one has done that

"you like that baby" said Dean pulling up

"yes" I breathed out

"good"

he slipped his tongue and a finger in,

"oh my god" I kept saying over again

"Dean please Fuck me"

he pulled up, and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a condom and lube, I smiled at him, and grabbed some pillows to but my ass up higher for him,

"you sure you want me to Fuck you?" he teased

"yes Dean"

he rolled on the condom and prepared me more with the lube,

"Dean"

"shhh baby"

he finally slowly enters me, it feels like he was made for this, he fits so perfectly, he stops when he completely fills me.

"Dean please"

"you been waiting for this haven't you Castiel"

he slowly pulls out and then slams in hitting my prostate

"yes" I scream

"when you were in New York I bet you touched yourself thinking about how good my Dick would feel in your ass"

he starts to move faster

"yes Dean" I scream,

he picks up the pace and is now pounding into me

"you're so tight baby"

he captures my lips is a heated slopping kiss, I bite his shoulder, he growls

"so good baby"

I lick his neck

"I want people to see you belong to me" I whisper in his ear

"oh they will know"

he bites my neck,

"Dean"

his hands goes around my cock slowly pumping it

"Castiel" he moans

"hurry and finish us off Winchester" I growl,

he picks up his pace, I feel myself building up

"Fuck" I yell

"Dean Fuck I'm coming"

"come for me baby come"

I come all over our stomachs, he comes right after

"so good baby"

he flops down next to me, we are both catching our breath

"wow"

is all Dean says as he gets up to take of his condom, he goes into the bathroom and get a clothes, he cleans himself and then me off

"yeah wow" I finally say as he lays back down,

I roll over and lay on his chest

"how do you feel?" I ask him

"perfect" he smiles and rubs my hair

"Dean you are truly perfect"

I lean up to kiss him

"no Cas that is you"

I lay back on his chest

"if I knew it was going to be this good I would have taken it the moment I say you"

I laughed

"Charlie was trying to set me up with your brother"

he groaned

"We need to work on your after sex talk"

"sorry I haven't lived with a guy I am dating before"

"its okay we have loads of time together to work on it"

"I think we need to invest in making this room sound proof"

"that or we are going to have to do it in the car when the kids are home"

I laughed

"that is on my list"

"list of what?"

"places I want to have sex with you"

he laughed

"of course you have a list you little pervert"


End file.
